


【黑籃x刀剣乱舞】壹、破曉篇 ─ 展翅的八咫鳥

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】一期一會 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Sengoku Jidai, Touken Ranbu AU, 刀剣乱舞 - Freeform, 戦国時代
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 黒子のバスケｘ刀剣乱舞AU 系列第一部，含故事背景與人物設定※ 全員向，無CP※ 主要角色死亡注意





	1. 前言 & 角色設定

**前言之一：** **(** **給沒有玩過刀劍亂舞的讀者** **)**

本文採用了刀劍亂舞的世界觀設定，此處簡略解釋一些與本文相關的背景和專有名詞，否則一定會很困惑為什麼有些名字一下子是刀一下子是人.....首先：

 

時間：西曆2205年

我方：審神者(玩家)、刀劍男士(要收集的卡牌)、[時之政府：審神者的老闆]

敵方：時間溯行軍(遊戲中要打倒的對象)、[歷史修正主義者：敵方的頭頭]

概要：歷史修正主義者對過去的歷史發動了攻擊。因此，時之政府將 **審神者** (玩家)送往各個時代以保護歷史不被改變。

審神者(玩家)的能力：可以喚醒沉睡的刀劍並賦予其人形。這些被喚醒的刀劍，就是「 **付喪神** 」(刀劍男士)。 ~~~~這些付喪神上戰場時會拿著自己的本體作戰。

刀種：大致根據長度可分為短刀、脇差、打刀、太刀、大太刀、薙刀，還有長槍。

根據地： **本丸**

 **初始刀：** 這個本丸的第一把刀。順提，在遊戲中，刀劍的入手方式，可以用 **鍛刀** (拼歐氣召喚)、 **出陣掉落** (打敵人的路上撿到)等等。

 **內番** ~~(又名：值日生)~~ ：刀變成了半人半神，會肚子餓也會累，所以需要種田養馬當然也需要勤練劍技，所以就有了「馬當番」(養馬)、「畑當番」(種田)、「手合わせ」(比武)等增加技能值的操作介面。而在動畫改編和部分同人文中，也因應增加了諸如需要洗衣服的「洗濯當番」、打掃的「掃除當番」、煮飯的「廚當番/炊事當番」還有不便說明的「寢當番」等等。

其他：

其實說白了，刀劍亂舞這遊戲就是一個只需要用滑鼠或手指點點點的PPT養成遊戲。主要的賣點在於人設與其歷史背景設定。

目前實裝的刀劍中，絕大多數都是歷史上有記載甚至是現存至今的刀劍。也因此，間接帶動了日本博物館刀劍展覽的熱潮。(順提：2018年秋季在京都博物館有個大型刀劍展，遊戲中將近1/3的角色的本體將會在博物館展出)

每一把刀劍的故事、台詞、形象設計都參考了歷史軼聞、甚至是前主的個性等等，所以有些玩家的樂趣就是考據這些刀的背景資料。

 

目前這個遊戲已經衍生出五個媒體，包括兩部動畫(動畫工房的花丸和ufotable的活擊)、舞台劇、音樂劇，以及預計於2019年上映的電影版。而多數的故事主軸圍繞在刀與刀之間的相處，以及刀劍與前原主之間的故事──在自己身為刀劍擁有必須守護歷史的使命、以及不想看著自己的前主人再一次在自己眼前死去因而想要竄改歷史這兩者信念間掙扎。

本文也會著重在描寫刀劍與前主之間的故事。由於刀劍們會回到不同時代去，所以場景會不斷變化。此外，有個潛規則是不能讓自己的前主看到自己(的人形)，如果被看到了也不能表明身分(兩部動畫的主角花丸的沖田刀和活擊的土方刀都很明顯的展示了這一點……當然開掛的除外，參見舞台劇ジョ伝)，總之要在刀劍男士們不干涉歷史的前提下斬殺敵人，確認歷史回歸正軌。

 

 

 **前言之二：** **(** **給玩過刀劍亂舞的讀者** **)** **：**

在設定本文每個角色的性格時，除了用黑籃公式書原本就有的官方梗之外，還用了先前黑籃手遊戰國篇的歷史人物梗。此外，有部分角色(刀)參考了刀劍亂舞原本就有的角色設定。比方說我可以很明確的坦白黛千尋的設定有參考山姥切國廣，因為兩者都是仿品、但面對本科卻有不願服輸的頑強心態，而且自尊心極高(笑)

因此，請好好享受滿文找梗的樂趣吧！(如果有的話) 要是讀者能發現文中的某把刀劍是參考了遊戲中的哪把刀的軼聞的話我會很開心的！

 

 **前言之三：** **(** **給所有讀者** **)**

本文背景時間設定於日本的戰國時代(約西元15~17世紀左右)，採用遊戲刀劍亂舞的世界觀。本文中，有一半的角色是刀劍付喪神，另外一半是人類，詳細設定會在下文介紹。

此外， **主要角色死亡！主要角色死亡！主要角色死亡！很重要要說三次還要粗體重點提醒！請注意避雷！**

 

系列標題 **「一期一會」** 出自日本戰國時代茶道宗師千利休，由其弟子山上宗二記載於《山上宗二記》，描寫了日本的茶道精神：

 **「一期」** 代表人的一生、 **「一會」** 則代表只有一次的相會。

在茶會中，領悟到這次相會無法重來，是一輩子只有一次的相會，因此賓主之間應竭盡至誠之意。後來引申出的意思，就是要把握當下、珍惜一輩子只有一次的機會。

 

在日本武道中也有類似的衍伸之意──警惕習武者不要因為有「再試一次」的機會而掉以輕心，若是面臨生死關頭就沒有機會再重來一次了。

此外，雖然有些武鬥的技巧會在戰場或比武時重複使用，但每一次的比試、每一次的較量都是獨一無二的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

接下來是第一部會出現的角色設定。

 

 

 **人物設定：刀劍篇**  

 

 **黛千尋** **(** **打刀、洛山派** **)    原主：赤司征十郎**  
刀紋：五瓜桔梗紋  (五瓜に桔梗)

本丸初始刀。名字的由來是 **黛** 黑色的刀鞘與原主人赤司征十郎要求刀匠不斷重新鑄造達上 **千** 次以 **尋** 求登峰造極後終於完成而得名。個性寡言少語但內心世界豐富，偶爾會利用自己的低存在感翹掉馬當番或畑當番，但是對自己身為近侍和隊長一事非常有責任心。雖然存在感低，但因為實力和出陣時表現的責任感而受到本丸成員們的信任。常常受到同刀派的樋口正太以及前主有因緣的高尾和成關照。經常受噩夢所苦。

「黛千尋」是赤司要求刀匠仿造「黑子哲也」鍛造出的打刀，不過也因為如此，黛很討厭被人說是贗品，常常強調自己是仿品而且很討厭被拿來跟黑子哲也做比較，此外也自傲的認為自己是經千百次鍛造出來的刀匠的最高傑作。

因自己是赤司命刀匠仿黑子哲也的仿品、卻又是赤司唯一的一把刀、因此對赤司又愛又恨。赤司臨終時使用黛作為自刎的刀也讓黛難以面對過去、自暴自棄嘲諷自己是「背叛之刀」。

因為前主赤司和來到日本傳教的西洋傳教士有交流，亦容許他們在當地傳教，因此洛山派的服裝是洋式的深灰色西裝。

身上披著一條白披風，據稱和前主時常披在背後的羽織有關。

喜歡的東西：臭魚乾

雷點：赤司和贗品

 

 

 **高尾和成** **(** **脇差、秀德派** **)     原主：綠間真太郎**  
刀紋：鷹之羽紋  (一つ折れ鷹の羽丸)  


綠間家傳的刀，名字由來是因為刀身上刻有鷹的圖案 (日文中「高尾」(たかお)寫成漢字也可寫成「鷹男」) 

與前主不同，個性相當開朗，全本丸最會交朋友的刀。因為易主過很多次，經歷過許多大起大落，所以處事較圓滑成熟。常常擔任點醒他人的角色。

由於是平安時代鍛造而成的古刀，顯現之後服裝是黑底橘邊的狩衣。個性活潑、樂觀、豁達，有時卻喜歡倚老賣老捉弄人，常常會笑到帽子差點掉下來。

乍一看給人輕浮的印象，但是實力深不可測，曾被其他本丸成員形容「是把脇差卻擁有太刀般的氣場。」

喜歡的東西：泡菜

雷點：無......？

 

 

 **黑子哲也** **(** **短刀、誠凜派** **)     原主：火神大我**  
刀紋：月隱九曜紋

原為打刀，在一次次保護火神的過程中被折斷，但因火神捨不得丟棄，因此一次次磨短，最後成為沒有什麼刀工特色的普通短刀。

本丸初來乍到的新刀，對於為什麼要保護歷史、效忠新主人審神者感到不能理解。心中唯一認定的主人只有火神大我。

和黛在外表上有些相似，但兩人意見不合經常針鋒相對，高尾常常在兩人間充當和事佬。

誠凜派的服裝是便於行動的深藍底淺藍邊軍禮服。短刀是短褲，打刀、太刀是長褲。

喜歡的東西：香草茶

雷點：在黑子面前說火神的壞話

 

 

 **福田寬** **(** **短刀、誠凜派** **)        原主：水戶部凜之助**  
不多話，但是出陣時會主動參與進攻的類型。回到歷史遇見水戶部時，主要是由小金井擔任溝通者，感受到了水戶部對他的鼓勵。

**河原浩一** **(** **短刀、誠凜派** **)     原主：小金井慎二**  
常常作為旁觀者一般的存在，曾經因為讓小金井負傷而感到歉疚煩惱。遇到小金井之後受到了鼓勵，心智變得更為強大。

**降旗光樹** **(** **短刀、誠凜派** **)     原主：伊月俊**  
作為隨身防禦的短刀，雖不起眼，但靠著伊月的鷹眼和自己的迴避風險特性為伊月擋下不少攻擊。有寫日記的習慣，遇到伊月時伊月開心地誤認為是捏他本。雖然出戰率不高，但是每場出戰必定全力以赴。雖然超膽小，但必要時還是會挺身而出。

 

 **樋口正太** **(** **短刀、洛山派** **)     原主：實渕玲央  
** 由赤司賞賜給小姓實渕玲央的短刀。因少有出鞘機會、故個性溫和不太好戰。平日會吐槽黛，卻也非常關心他，因為兩人同刀派又是最早顯現的兩把刀，關係較親近，兩人以「兄弟」互稱。作為本丸的初鍛刀，肩負著輔佐初始刀黛以及打點本丸大小雜事的角色。

 

 **櫻井良** **(** **打刀、桐皇派** **)        原主：今吉翔一**

個性有些溫文懦弱，卻相當有禮貌，口頭禪是「對不起!!!!」弄得黛完全不知道該從何吐槽起。自從顯現之後便成為本丸萬年廚當番。

喜歡的東西：做料理

雷點：在櫻井面前說他做的東西不好吃 (不過目前沒有發生過)

 

**森山由孝 (太刀、海常派)**

帶領部隊出陣歸來後報告了時代異常的訊息，因此審神者再度指派其他隊伍二次出陣調查。

剛顯現時便在本丸內外四處詢問是否有美麗的女孩，最近的搜索範圍擴大到美麗的人妻，已經造成了同時出陣的隊員們的困擾。

 

 **荻原成浩** **(** **脇差、明洸派** **)        原主：火神大我**  
由相田景虎所賜，在黑子還是打刀時的作戰夥伴，火神有一陣子常常使用二刀流，但是直到荻原在火神與赤司的戰役中硬生生折斷之後，火神沒有再使用過二刀流，也沒有再去尋找另一把脇差。

 

* * *

 

 

**人物設定：人類篇**

 

 **火神大我** **佩刀：黑子哲也** **(** **打** **)** **、荻原成浩** **(** **脇** **)**

家徽：八咫烏

  
自小愛刀成痴，喜歡看刀匠製作刀的過程，覺得刀是全世界最漂亮的東西。得到了景虎贈與他的黑子和荻原之後，常常很開心的對著兩把刀說話，甚至連晚上都要抱著睡。廚藝很好，被日向等人吐槽「只知道吃飯睡覺和日本刀的笨蛋」。不喜歡戰爭也不喜歡打仗，卻因為體格健壯反應又快，在景虎半哄半騙下成為了大將軍，夢想是盡早結束戰爭回到老家過和平日子。

喜歡的東西：日本刀、某種將醃肉青菜和乳製品夾在麵包中的西式食物

 

 

**伊月俊  佩刀：降旗光樹 (短)**

誠凜國的高級武官之一，擅長戰術計畫與敵方情勢分析，較常在後方擔任指揮官的角色。

個性認真，該做的事情決不會馬虎。隨身總是攜帶著小本子。

喜歡的東西：冷笑話一百連發

 

 **小金井慎二  佩刀：河原浩一** **(** **短)**

誠凜國的高級武官之一，擅長給敵人帶來出乎意料的突襲。(但成功率待商榷)

個性開朗，擅長緩和氣氛，和水戶部有種不言自明的默契。

喜歡的東西：年輪蛋糕 

 

**水戶部凜之助  佩刀：福田寬 **(** **短)****

誠凜國的高級武官之一，擅長在小金井突襲之後補刀，兩人是很好的搭檔。

個性安靜，總是留意著周圍的狀況，也常常注意到他人的情緒改變而適時(在小金井的幫助下)給人安慰。

喜歡的東西：鮪魚蓋飯 (小金井言)

 

 

 

 **綠間真太郎** **佩刀：高尾和成** **(** **脇** **)**

秀德國驍勇善戰的武將，足智多謀，再加上身高優勢和縝密的頭腦往往戰無不克，私底下為人謙和，卻有些口是心非，很難坦率接受別人的好意。

語尾有口癖，每日早晨起床必定向東方誦經，此外亦會觀察天象星辰以決定當日需要帶在身上的幸運物品。

 

 **冰室辰也**

黛和黑子偶然間遇到的陽泉國大名，自稱原本是誠凜國的人，後來因過繼給陽泉國後繼無人的冰室家，成為了冰室家的繼承人。

在前往誠凜府的路上被襲擊，被黛和黑子所救之後由兩人護送前往誠凜府。

外表溫文，言辭有禮，在仕女和妃子間很受歡迎，卻依然潔身自愛。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

另外再補充一些人物設定的捏他與裡設定吧！

 

1\. 黑子跟黛是始終處於相對位置的，例如正品與仿品、守護之刀與背叛之刀等等。

2\. 誠凜一堆 ~~粟田口~~ 短刀是來自於原作中黑子曾說過木吉就像是哥哥一樣。(沒記錯的話應該是在誠凜與霧崎第一那場比賽上)

3\. 火神的家徽「八咫鳥」形象是一隻三隻腳的烏鴉，曾經是戰國時代紀伊國的鈴木家的旗印，對應到crosscolor火神代表的真田幸村曾被流放到紀伊國。此外，日本神話中的八咫鳥亦被視為「太陽」的化身，對應火神君身為「光」的身分。

4\. 黑子的刀紋「月隱九曜紋」是為了以月亮對應代表太陽的火神君。

5\. 黛的刀紋合併了光秀的桔梗紋和信長的木瓜紋。

6\. 高尾的鷹羽紋對應原作中的鷹眼、以及名字中的たか(←讀做高、寫成鷹)

7. 冰室的龍爪紋是來自於名字中的「たつ」(讀做辰，寫成竜)

 

 


	2. 顯現

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金烏海底初飛來，朱輝散射青霞開。
> 
> ─ 唐‧韓愈‧《李花贈張十一署》節錄

**_天正年間_** **_京都_**

_六月清晨的京都，天空仍未完全破曉，但在距離帝光寺約兩里外的地方，數千人舉著印有家紋的深藍色軍旗以及熊熊燃燒的火把如同心圓般緩緩向圓心聚攏；明亮的火焰照亮了漆黑的夜空，亮如白晝的天空予人以早晨提早來臨的錯覺，但距離雞鳴破曉尚有數個時辰。_

_相對於熊熊燃燒的火焰，身著全副盔甲的武士們反而靜謐的猶如幽靈，深色的兵裝使他們在搖曳的火光中像是悄然無聲的鬼魅，而這群宣告死亡的幽靈正緩緩從四面八方包圍住帝光寺。深藍色的旗幟在隊伍當中隨風擺盪，在高處冷眼旁觀著這場叛變的開始。_

_所有人在距離帝光寺方圓一里內的地方停了下來。領頭的武士細瞇著眼，聽取完細探的報告之後，嘴邊微微揚起一角，顯露出一個殘酷的微笑。_

_「命運站在我們這一邊，真是_ _….._ _想違抗命運都不行呢！」_

_沒有人回答，但在武士周圍的小兵全都拔出了武器，露出勢在必得的笑容──天下將要成為他們的了！_

_坐在馬背上的武士緩緩舉起右手，彷彿是在等待著什麼似的停在半空中。就在破曉雞啼的那一刻，他猛然向帝光寺一指，速度快得彷彿能劃破空氣：_

**_「討伐赤司征十郎！」_ **

_順著風勢，火勢蔓延的很快。寺廟熊熊燃燒，火光接天，沒有多久便陷入一片火海。燒得焦黑的柱子應聲崩塌，灰燼隨著吞吐的火舌在破曉的夜空中亂舞，猶如被染黑的雪花一般灑落在早已被火焰吞噬的武士和僧人身上。_

_「他在哪裡？」在劈哩趴啦作響的爆聲中，眾人互相扯開喉嚨傳遞情報：「不在主殿，繼續找！」_

_穿著盔甲的士兵踩著烈焰高舉著勝利的刀劍猛力刺向手無寸鐵的僧人和仕女。寺廟遍地，驚恐的表情停留在毫無生氣的遺體上、沒有機會出口的哀鳴則淹沒在武士的吆喝與烈焰燃燒的劈啪聲中。血光四濺、猶如一場大型而血腥的人體潑墨畫。大殿的佛像也被火光包圍，那因過熱而融化的顏料淌滿了佛像的臉，就像是抹不開的眼淚。數秒之間，大堂內的佛像應聲崩塌。_

_「繼續搜！」領頭的將軍跨過裂成兩半的樑柱拉開嗓子吼道，「哪怕那傢伙的屍骨已經燒成灰，也要給我找出來！」_

_此時此刻，正當叛軍們以為冷眼觀看著這場瘋狂的屠殺的只有他們懸掛在寺廟外頭隨著風而緩緩擺動的深藍色軍旗時，在寺院內一個人跡罕至的角落，同樣也有一個安靜的房間正觀望著這場預謀已久的騷動。_

_大火沿著木製的廊道凶狠的燒了過去，在那間還未被波及到的和室裡，有一個身著白衣的紅髮男人面容安詳的跪坐在地，彷彿外頭的暴動與他無關似的。_

_「小征，再不走就來不及了！」另一位身著紫色和服的男人拉著那名紅髮男人的手臂驚慌道。他太過驚惶，梳理好的髮辮全都散亂的垂了下來，散成了一頭齊肩的短髮，在火光的映照下猶如壁畫裡描繪出神話傳說裡的夜叉。但是，沒有夜叉會露出像齊肩短髮男人臉上這樣悲痛的神情。_

_紅髮男人似乎沒有任何要離開的意思，他穩坐如磐石，慢慢開口：「玲央，你若要走的話就去吧！你已經為赤司家服務很久了，現在該是時候讓你回歸自由之身了。」_

_「我不走！我生來就是服務於赤司家。老爺也是！小征也是！我一生都會追隨您！」被喚為玲央的男人拉著赤司的袖子跪了下來：「求您了，為了日本的未來，請您趕緊離開吧！這裡不該是您的葬身之所。您還有很多事還沒有完成啊！」_

_紅髮男人輕呵一聲，拾起了放在一旁的刀劍。正當玲央以為那人終於回心轉意時，卻沒想到那人將刀從刀鞘中緩緩拔了出來。「既然如此，你來擔任我的介錯人_ _*_ _吧。」_ _  
(_ _註：介錯，為日本切腹儀式中為切腹自殺者斬首，讓切腹者更快死亡，免除痛苦折磨的過程。而執行介錯過程者稱為「介錯人」。_ _)_

 _「介_ _….._ _錯？」_

_玲央話還沒說完，紅髮男人嘴角一勾，舉起刀以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往自己肚子上抹去。_

_「小征_ _!!!!!!_ _」_

 

「！」

黛千尋猛然從床上彈坐起來，大口大口的喘著粗氣，身體不斷冒出的冷汗早就讓寢衣和被單濕成一片，眼前似乎還能看見那個紅髮男人嘴角邊最後的笑意。他深吸了口氣用力抹抹臉，彷彿這樣就能把那個男人的臉從眼前抹掉似的。就在同時，他感覺到自己手中握著一個冰冰涼涼的東西。低頭一看，那把稀世名劍「黛千尋」正在自己手中發出幽幽微光。

「……該死。」他低聲咒了一句，爬起身把刀重新放回刀架上。

「又做惡夢了嗎？」不遠處響起了一個熟悉的聲音。黛轉頭一看，發現是不知道什麼時候斜倚在他房門邊的高尾和成。

 

說起這個高尾和成，同樣作為這個本丸最早顯現的幾把刀劍之一，黛並不討厭他，卻也完全不會想要主動去跟那人打好關係──雖然他也沒想過要和其他人打好關係就是了──不過新顯現的刀劍都很喜歡高尾，也許是他身上散發出的那股親和友善愉快的氣息，也可能是因為久經人世油然而生的老成感……無論是哪一種，都使得因為剛顯現不久而茫然無措的新刀們能夠在高尾的身上找到一種安定感，也因此在不知不覺中，高尾成了許多人有煩心事時想要訴苦傾談的對象。再加上高尾本身樂於助人的個性，使得他很少拒絕過別人的求助。

作為目前本丸裡唯一一把秀德派的刀，沒有兄弟顯現的高尾似乎很喜歡找黛聊天。不為什麼，只因為他們倆的前主有些因緣罷了。高尾的前主，是戰國時代赫赫有名的武士綠間真太郎，在許多場戰役中立下了功勳彪炳的戰績，甚至還單挑過當代同樣著名的武將火神大我，是個以實力著稱的武士。不過俗話說越優秀的人怪癖越多，就黛所知，聽說綠間有每天早上起床之後向東邊誦經的習慣，而且每天還會將不同的東西帶在身上，據說是為了趨吉避凶。不過這樣是否真的能帶來戰場上的一帆風順、或純粹只是那位綠髮武士的迷信，就不在黛的思考範圍內了。

思緒拉回了現實，高尾仍然倚在他的房門邊對他微笑。看來這傢伙不打算走了，黛聽天由命的暗嘆一口氣。

 

「……你在我門外多久了？」黛冷淡地開口，若無其事的抹了抹身上的冷汗。高尾聽後忍不住咧嘴，豎起一根手指搖了搖，寬大的袖子隨著他的動作左右微微晃動著。

「作為平安時代就誕生的老爺爺，關心小輩這種事只是舉手之勞罷了。」還不待黛反駁高尾文不對題的回答，高尾收起了笑容，表情一凜，壓低了聲音問道：「黛君，你還好吧？這已經是這禮拜第三次了。」

「不勞 **老爺爺** 費心。」

聽見黛在 **老爺爺** 這幾個字上加了重音，高尾只是輕鬆的的笑笑。「雖然我們每把刀或多或少還會留有前任主人的相關記憶，不過像你這樣被 **前主的記憶** 困擾到做惡夢的真是不多見呢！」

「………….」這人有時候真的很惡劣，居然能一臉若無其事的踩人痛腳。黛面無表情的想道。

「你的前主赤司征十郎和我的前主人綠間真太郎有些因緣。要是不問清楚你到底發生什麼事的話，說不定會連累到我呢！」

聽見高尾的回答，黛忍不住冷哼一聲：「………說到底你只是在替你打算吧！」

「的確有那個意思沒錯。」高尾爽快承認。「但是既然都身為這個本丸的刀劍，為同伴著想也是理所當然的吧！難道不是嗎，初始刀大人？」

「……..沒想跟你們搞好關係。」但這句冷漠的回答卻換來高尾的大笑。

「噗哈哈哈又來了！」高尾忍不住彎下腰用力拍著自己的大腿，頭上的帽子險些掉了下來，高尾一邊努力止住笑一邊伸手將烏帽扶正：「黛君還是一樣這麼不坦率，跟我的前主一樣這可不行哦！」

「…….你還是一樣老是喜歡把你的前主掛在嘴上啊！」黛回敬道。高尾並不在意，他走進房間拍了拍黛的肩膀：「說到主人，剛剛審神者交代了一件新任務給你。」

他調皮地看著黛，但黛只是面無表情地看著他，完全沒有任何要接話的意味。兩人就這樣大眼瞪小眼的過了好幾秒鐘之後，高尾只好繼續說道：「早上有一把新的刀劍降臨了。審神者交代你要好好的照顧新人。」

「為什麼是我？」黛毫不在意的撥開高尾一直放在他肩上的手，彎下身開始摺棉被：「照顧新人不都一向是你的工作嗎？再說現在近侍也不是我吧！」

「咳咳！」高尾煞有介事的清清喉嚨，以廣播器般字正腔圓的音調朗聲說道：「審神者宣布，從今日開始，近侍一職改由黛千尋擔任。首要任務就是照顧剛顯現的新刀！」他停下來，望著黛的表情頑皮地眨眨眼。

「……………」黛停下了手上的動作：「你沒開玩笑？」

「我可不會在黛君做惡夢之後馬上又做出惹他生氣的事情哦！」

黛愣住了，整個人完全清醒過來。

「這種事你早點說啊！」黛氣急敗壞地扔開手中的棉被，大步衝向自己的櫃子裡找衣服時還差點被自己的床墊絆了一下：「他在哪裡？」

「我就在這裡。」

 

黛回頭，目光所及範圍內，在他背後的只有正聳著肩露出一臉無可奈何笑容的高尾，和──

「慢著！你剛才有在我房裡嗎？」

「一開始就在了。」

在高尾背後，不曉得什麼時候出現了一個個子矮小的淺藍髮少年。與穿著寬大狩衣的高尾不同，少年身穿深藍色的軍禮服，衣服邊緣繡著淺藍色和白色的細線。他的腰間繫著一把不起眼的短刀，就和他本人一樣，在人群中毫無特色而且會很容易被人忽略的一張極其普通的臉。少年臉上的表情雖平淡，但他那雙如天空般蔚藍的淺藍色眼睛卻隱約透露出一種堅毅而頑強的神情。

高尾微微側身，寬大的袖子擺出了一個「請」的手勢，讓那個少年走到黛的前方。那個少年望著仍穿著睡衣的黛和他手上從櫃子裡拉出了一半的外出服，面不改色的鞠躬道：「在下名為黑子哲也，是戰國時代由誠凜派刀匠鍛造而成的短刀，原來的主人是戰國時代的武將火神大我。原先是打刀，但是因為多次磨損，所以最後被磨成了短刀。請多指教。」

這傢伙的隱蔽數值一定高到逆天。黛驚魂未定地看著這個完全沒發出任何氣息的新刀想著。而一如既往的，高尾擔任了招呼新人的角色。

「原來你的主人是火神大我啊！那麼或許也有跟我在哪裡見過面吧！」高尾笑著拍拍黑子的肩膀：「剛剛沒告訴你吧，我是秀德派製作的脇差高尾和成。雖然易主過很多次，不過最有名的主人是戰國時代的綠間真太郎！」

「請多指教，高尾先生。」黑子說著又微微鞠了一躬，眼神投向了手上仍拿著衣服的黛：「這位是──」

「是我們的初始刀黛千尋，就是這個本丸最資深的刀，不懂的事情都可以問他哦！」見黛不開口，高尾連忙替黑子介紹：「他的前任主人，你應該也聽過吧，就是戰國時代非常有名的那位，被後世譽為『開闢的帝王』的赤──」

「夠了。」黛猛然出聲打斷了高尾滔滔不絕地介紹：「高尾，你這麼閒的話帶新人去認識環境。」

「欸？可是──」

「這是新任近侍的命令！」

黛說完後，還不待高尾回答，便一手一個的把高尾和黑子推出房間，「砰」地用力拉上門。

 

「唔，是叛逆期到了嗎？」高尾搔搔頭，無可奈何的笑笑：「別介意啊！黛君平常就是那個樣子，不過是個善良的孩子，就是那種…..唔…..俗稱的刀子嘴豆腐心吧！總之我先帶你去你的房間，其他誠凜派的短刀──說來人到呢！」

高尾朝迎面跑來的三人招招手並咧嘴微笑。還不待他介紹，其中最為矮小的淺褐髮少年快步走上前，仔細的看著黑子那身與他們相似的深藍底淺藍鑲邊的打扮，他的目光停留在黑子繫在腰邊的短刀好幾秒後才有些猶豫的迎向黑子的目光開口道：「黑子……黑子哲也？」

黑子那雙平靜的眼裡首次露出了一些異樣的光彩。

「降旗君….福田君…..和河原君？」他顫抖著喊出了昔日戰友的名字，而回應他的是三個熱情的擁抱。

「真的是黑子！你終於來了！」留著和尚頭的青年開心的大喊，隨即與其他兩個同伴一擁而上抱住了黑子：「我們等你好久了！」「還以為你不會顯現了呢！」「誠凜派終於又團聚了！」

降旗光樹、福田寬，以及河原浩一，同樣是誠凜派刀工所製作出的精良短刀，而他們的前主人伊月俊、小金井慎二與水戶部凜之助同樣與火神大我的關係匪淺。作為曾經一同在戰場上出生入死的短刀，自然而然擁有比其他同刀派的刀劍之間更為緊密的聯繫。

「團聚？」黑子在一片令他幾乎難以呼吸的熱情擁抱中有些艱難的探出頭：「這麼說木吉哥….木吉前輩也來了嗎？」

眾人興奮的氣氛突然之間冷了下來。

「還沒…..」降旗低下頭，隨即又振作般的握起拳頭，彷彿是在鼓勵自己似的說道：「但是木吉哥一定很快就會來的！」

「沒錯！木吉哥雖然偶爾有些糊塗會認錯路，不過他一定會出現的！」

「木吉….你們說的是木吉鐵平嗎？」方才完全沒有打擾誠凜派團聚的高尾終於忍不住開口，而他面前四把矮小的短刀不約而同的點頭。「也就是與火神君隸屬同一陣營的日向順平君的愛刀，太刀木吉鐵平。」

「就覺得這名字有點耳熟。」高尾右手握拳在左手掌上敲了一下：「總之，你們來的正好，趁著還沒到吃飯時間，我們帶黑子君去熟悉一下本丸的環境吧！」

「嗯！得先帶黑子去他的房間才行呢！」

高尾微笑著，偕同誠凜派的短刀一起慢慢走遠了。而在走廊的另一頭，有個身著深灰色西裝的黑髮青年手上拿了一卷紙，安靜地走到了黛的房門前。

 

「兄弟，我現在能進來嗎？」

有幾秒鐘，房內都沒有聲音。黑髮青年耐心的等著，最後看見黛把紙門拉開，身上穿著和他一模一樣的深灰色西裝，只不過多了一條白色的披風。

「前往大坂出陣的部隊回來了。」還不待黛開口，那名黑髮青年開口道：「這次擔任隊長的森山君表示探查到了異樣的氣息，而且那個時代的時間軸似乎有些混亂。」

「真稀奇啊，那傢伙居然會先報告女孩子之外的事情。」黛淡淡道，側身讓黑髮青年進了房間後拉上了紙門，黑髮青年聞言只是苦笑。「這也難為他了，畢竟我們的本丸內一個女孩都沒有啊。」

黛的嘴角抽了一下。

「然後呢？對於異樣的氣息有沒有什麼更詳細的報告？」

「很快就消失了。因此，審神者指示立刻再派一個部隊前往同樣的時代、同樣的地點調查。這是出陣名單。」黑髮青年說著，一邊把手上的紙卷遞給黛。

黛匆匆打開，快速瀏覽過之後點點頭：「我知道了。」

「話說回來，兄弟，」黑髮青年仔細地端詳著黛那張沒什麼表情變化的面孔：「你又做惡夢了嗎？」

黛怔了一下，最後嘆了一口氣：「真有這麼明顯？」

聽見黛的問句，黑髮青年回以微笑：「我們可是同刀派的兄弟，這不是理所當然的嗎？」

 

誠如這位黑髮青年──樋口正太所說，他與黛千尋同樣屬於洛山派所製作的刀劍。不過與身為打刀的黛不同，樋口是做為防身用的短刀，被黛的前主人赤司征十郎賞賜給小姓實渕玲央。由於實戰經驗不多，相比於其他幾把常出陣的太刀打刀等較大型的刀種，樋口的個性不怎麼好戰，或許也受到了前主人實渕的影響。

與高尾、黛等人作為最這個本丸最早顯現的幾把刀劍之一，再加上前主人曾隸屬同一陣營，他們之間的話題也比其他刀派的刀多了不少。此外，樋口溫和的性格使他與高尾一樣成為了一個很好的傾聽者，再加上他勤快仔細的個性，在本丸建立初期還沒有多少刀劍顯現的時候，樋口作為初鍛刀在一旁輔佐著作為初始刀的黛，許多雜事到他手裡都能處理的又快又好。直到現在，雖然顯現的刀劍多了不少，但樋口還是負責了本丸大大小小的雜事──畢竟沒人能做的比樋口更好。

 

「你又夢見赤司大人了嗎？」

「我現在不想談那個人。」黛生硬的說道，站起身。「我得準備出陣了。」

樋口看著黛叉起雙手皺著眉頭那副防備的樣子，再加上身後的白披風，那個模樣簡直就和他的前主人──總是披著羽織的赤司征十郎的動作如出一轍。

物似主人形啊，樋口想著，並沒有再勉強他。「祝你一路平安，兄弟。」

「嗯。」

 

*     *     *

 

在本丸的另一頭，誠凜派的小短刀們正興高采烈的為新來的黑子哲也介紹環境。

「每把刀都有自己專屬的房間，而且還在逐漸擴建中。很氣派對吧！因為我們現在的主人──審神者有著強大靈力的關係哦！」福田興奮的指著走廊旁一扇一扇緊閉的紙門說道。

「我們…..現在的主人？」黑子遲疑的說道。

「是呀，就是你剛剛顯現時，看見臉上蒙著一塊白布的那一位。」高尾朝自己的臉上比畫了幾下：「審神者具有強大的靈力，可以喚醒沉睡在物體中的付喪神。我們就是因為審神者的關係，才會從刀劍本體中被召喚出來。」

「那我的主人….火神大我，火神君呢？」

聽到這個問題，誠凜派的三把短刀和高尾面面相覷。

「黑子，現在是2205年，火神大人早已不在人世了。」降旗最後慢慢開口：「不只是火神大人，我以前的主人伊月大人，還有福田和河原的主人小金井大人和水戶部大人都是……在幾百年前就已經離開這個世界了。」

見黑子沉默不語，高尾輕聲咳了咳，以輕快的口氣說道：「這個本丸除了在場的幾位之外，還有很多不同的同伴呢！有像我一樣，從平安時代就被鍛造出來的老爺爺！別看我這樣，我已經一千兩百多歲了呢！」高尾那張彷彿只有二十多歲的臉頑皮的笑了笑，掰著手指數道：「陽泉派的岡村，海常派的森山和中村和我一樣都是老爺爺級的刀，哈哈！除此之外，大部分顯現的刀劍都是鎌倉時代到南北朝左右鍛造出的刀劍，像是桐皇派的櫻井君，還有你們這些誠凜派的短刀們！啊，說起來真令人懷念，誠凜派可是以製作精良的短刀出名的呢！誠凜派的短刀，在貴族之間可是很搶手的呢！」

福田和河原點點頭：「也因為這樣，我們被轉手過很多任主人。」「不過都是在誠凜的貴族之間流傳啦！畢竟誠凜國有個不成文規定：誠凜派的刀只能留給誠凜人使用。」「哦哦我記得我記得！不過其實室町時代之後就沒有那麼嚴格了啦！」「說的也是。」

「再來就是室町時代的刀了吧！」高尾繼續道：「室町時期的代表應該非洛山派莫屬了吧！樋口君和黛君都是那個時代才被鍛造出來的。真是的，明明長了一張老臉….」

「長了一張老臉還真是讓老爺爺見笑了啊！」在他們後方，有個不悅的聲音響了起來。除了高尾和黑子之外的人全都驚的跳了起來。

「唉呀呀，被聽見了嗎？」

「黛….黛先生！什麼時候出現在這裡的？」

「三秒鐘前。」彷彿是已經習慣對方被自己的低存在感嚇到，黛的臉上沒有多大驚訝：「剛剛審神者下達了新的任務，因為上次前往大坂的部隊察覺到了異常的氣息以及不穩定的時間軸，審神者指示要再前往同樣的年代、同樣的地點出陣探查。出陣人員是在場的人，半個小時內出發。」

在誠凜派短刀的房門口，黛找到了要出陣的那幾把刀之後如此宣布道。

「再確認一次，要出陣的刀劍是──」

 

 **隊長：打刀** **黛千尋**

 **隊員：短刀** **黑子哲也**

 **短刀** **福田寬**

 **短刀** **河原浩一**

 **短刀** **降旗光樹**

 **脇差** **高尾和成**

 **出陣地點：永祿年間** **大坂**

 

「準備出陣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久之後終於要開始連載了，希望可以順利填坑完成！
> 
> summary那首韓愈的七言古詩，節錄的部分是在形容清晨破曉的那一刻。日本的八咫鳥形象受到了中國傳說中黑色的三足烏─服侍西王母的「金烏」影響，同樣代表太陽，也同樣是三隻腳的黑烏鴉形象。因此前文節錄的部分亦扣題到本文標題「展翅的八咫鳥。」
> 
> 另外，因為第一章是前言跟人物介紹，所以正文的第一章實際上是從本文連載的Chapter 2開始。


	3. 出陣

  

「出陣全員，準備好之後到轉移室去。我先去向主人報告。」黛宣布完之後，收起了詔書，披風一甩就離開了。高尾轉過身，向誠凜的短刀們點頭示意之後，便領著他們往主屋的另一側走去。

轉移室，顧名思義就是一棟小屋，裏頭有著特殊的磁場和裝置可以讓刀劍付喪神前往歷史上的各個時代，作用類似於二十世紀的人們所稱的「時光機器」。

遠遠看去，轉移室遺世獨立的與主屋隔了一段距離，從外觀上看來就像是日本神社中的*拜殿，而轉移室的外圍，圍了一圈掛著白紙片的*注連繩，繩上的白紙片，似乎正隨著風微微飄動著。

(註1： **拜殿：** 在日本神社中，拜殿是信眾參拜、神官舉行祓式的地方。拜殿最前面會有可以搖的鈴鐺、賽錢箱等供人參拜。相較於「本殿」，本殿則象徵著神明居住的地方，會放上神像、牌位等象徵物。通常不大、也不會讓普通人進入，一般位於拜殿後方，會以簾子遮著。)    
(註2： **注連繩：** 參拜神社時，會看到掛著白紙片的草繩，吊在鳥居、神社周遭或是圍在岩石或樹木上，這就是「注連繩」。這條注連繩象徵的意義，代表繩子圍繞的區域(或是繩子後方)，就是神域所在。若是圍在石頭或是樹木上，就代表那樣物品即是神體本尊。)

 

 

在前往轉移室的路上，黑子好奇的東張西望著。這間本丸和他曾經待過的誠凜府差不多大，且非常氣派。從外觀上或許永遠都沒辦法猜到，這座本丸的居住者不是人類的貴族，而是從刀劍中召喚出來的付喪神吧！黑子左看看右看看，忽然發現左手邊有一塊綠油油的農地。黑子忍不住停下腳步。

「請問那片綠地是做什麼用的呢？」

聽到這個問題，高尾和其他三把短刀的腳步都停了下來：「對了，剛剛還有很重要的事沒告訴黑子呢！」

降旗不好意思的搔搔頭：「雖然我們現在的主人靈力很強，但畢竟不是….那怎麼說啊….魔法師，沒辦法憑空從無到有變出一桌菜，也沒辦法揮著一根木棒就讓掃把自己動起來，所以我們沒出陣的時候要下田種菜，還要輪班打掃這個本丸。」降旗一邊說著，一面向遠方翠綠的菜田一指。

黑子以單手遮住陽光，朝降旗手指的方向瞇眼一看，發現在豔陽下竟是一片廣垠的菜園和果園，裡頭種了很多就連他也叫不出名字的奇珍異果。幾乎就在同時，他們前方轉角的走廊地板突然震動起來，伴隨著急促的「咚咚咚咚」的腳步聲，有個人影踉踉蹌蹌的從旁邊的走廊衝了出來。高尾一側身，從容的避開了那個正不斷高聲道歉的瘦小人影：「對不起，對不起！因為命令來的太緊急，所以今天出陣的便當沒有紅蘿蔔和章魚小丸子真是非常抱歉！對不起！對不起！」

「完全不用道歉啊，櫻井君…..哦哦，是櫻井特製的便當啊！」

高尾扶起了因為腳步太過急促而差點腳步打滑跌到花園的棕髮青年，一邊接過了他手裡的便當盒，同時還使勁地聞了一口：「聞起來好香啊！我看我們到出陣地點就先找個地方坐下來吃便當吧！哈哈，開玩笑的！」看見櫻井的表情，高尾連忙補上一句。

櫻井不安的點點頭，視線落到了他們後方的黑子。「這位是──」

「對了，櫻井君，這是新顯現的刀劍黑子哲也君，以前的主人是火神大我閣下。」高尾介紹道：「黑子君，這位是櫻井良君，他以前的主人是今吉翔一大人。嗯，不管前主人有什麼過節，既然都身為這個本丸的同伴，大家一起好好相處吧！」看見黑子眉眼間一閃而過的複雜表情，高尾不動聲色地補上一句。

「喂！別磨磨蹭蹭的，要出發了。」向審神者報告完之後快步趕上他們的黛，一邊接過自己的便當盒一邊道。「對了櫻井，臨時麻煩你做出六個便當，辛苦了！」

「沒、沒這回事！我很喜歡做菜的！」櫻井聞言，立刻轉過身回答，隨後有些不好意思地笑笑：「雖然身為打刀，不過因為很喜歡做菜，常常被其他人取笑說還不如去當把菜刀呢……不、不過，身為武士刀的這點自覺我還是有的！」櫻井挺起胸膛，拍了拍平時掛著刀鞘的地方。

「黛先生，祝你們這次出陣順利！」

 

*     *     *

 

黛領頭走進了轉移室。轉移室內非常空曠，連燈都沒有，僅靠房間中央的天井做為整間屋子的光源。因為這個地方的特殊磁場，使得房內隱隱約約浮動著七彩的光線，就像是極地才能看見的極光──深邃、神秘而美麗。

憑藉著天井的光線，可以看見轉移室的地板上畫了一個巨大而複雜的陣型：圓形中有五芒星，而星星的頂點上又有自然界不同元素的象徵圖案，每個圖案周圍又被圓形包圍住，圓周外以古文寫了不少密密麻麻的文字。而圖案與圖案之間又摻雜著若干幾何圖形。若從向光處仔細看這個大陣型，會發現這個圓形的底色竟有黑白之分，就像是太極一樣。

黛走到陣型的中央，並示意其他人隨他跟上。待所有人都站到陣型上頭之後，那個陣型的邊緣突然像是起火般閃過一道炫目的白光將他們包圍。黑子被這陣突如其來的白光弄得幾乎睜不開眼睛，他以手臂擋住光，隱隱約約聽見前方的黛低聲說道：「永祿xx年，大坂。」

幾乎就在黛說完話的同時，整個陣型猛然散射出炫目的七彩光，他們站立的那塊地面也震動起來，黑子能感覺到降旗抓住了他的手臂，彷彿是擔心他站不穩似的。他還來不及說任何話，便感覺到有一股巨大的吸力將自己往天花板吸去。黑子下意識的以手保護著頭，生怕自己就要一頭撞上天花板了。然而並沒有，他感覺自己仍在繼續往上上升，風呼呼地在耳邊鼓動著，身體彷彿漂浮在半空中，不受自己控制的不斷往上飛。一時間，他感覺身體內有東西在翻攪，整個人彷彿陷入失重狀態，一下子很輕、一下子卻又感覺自己有千斤重似的迅速往下墜落，然後又彷彿被天空吸走似的繼續往上直飛。

正當黑子想著這個狀態什麼時候才會結束時，他突然在下墜的過程中感覺腳踩到了什麼東西，就在那一瞬間，那股巨大的吸力和隨之出現的超重力也在頃刻間消失。他一個踉蹌，直接扑在地上跌了個狗吃屎。

「………………….」

 

「黑、黑子！你沒事吧…..哇！流鼻血啦！」降旗等人手忙腳亂地將黑子扶起後，從衣襟內掏出了一條手帕替黑子抹掉鼻血。「超不舒服的對吧？我之前第一次出陣的時候也摔跤了呢！這種時空旅行的方式不管多少次都還是很不習──哇啊！黑子你別吐在這裡啊！」

在他們不遠處，是穩穩站立的黛和高尾，顯然是因為出陣的經驗多了，所以早已見怪不怪。高尾看著手上那個印有鷹羽紋的便當盒，有些可惜地嘆氣：「唉，半個小時內我暫時吃不下了。」

「我們是遠征，可不是來遠足的。」黛沒好氣道，無視了高尾喃喃自語著「可是我好想吃櫻井君的便當啊~~~~」一面從衣袋內拿出一個像是懷錶的東西。他按了下中間的按鈕之後，那個儀器立刻憑空投影出一張地圖，上頭還有一個不斷閃動的綠點。

「確認年代與地點無誤。這裡是永祿年間的大坂，淀川東岸。」黛說著，一邊用兩隻手指將綠點周圍的地圖放大：「總之先去找個可以歇腳的地方吧！」

「我可不敢保證我們能找得到地方住哦！」高尾說著，望向河岸周圍那些矮房。這一帶明顯不是什麼富貴人家居住的區域，那些矮房的屋頂上還鋪著乾草與石頭，地面乾裂：「總之，先做好餐風露宿的打算吧！我最近學會鑽木取火了哦！」

「就說了我們不是來遠足的啊……」黛低聲抱怨，卻沒有反駁高尾那個可能要露宿野外的說法。「還有你們幾個，如果吐完的話就準備出發了。」

「沒…..沒問題的……」黑子蹲在淀川邊以手取水，將臉仔細的洗乾淨之後站起身來：「我準備好了。」

「那就走吧。」黛收起了懷錶投影地圖，向不遠處一個人口密集的地區示意道：「順便去打聽最近的狀況。」

「最近的狀況？」河原快步跟上來：「我記得這一年的大坂……是火神和綠間閣下第一次征戰的年份吧！」

「是呀！那可是小真第一次吃敗仗呢！」高尾頭也不回地說道，他臉上的表情非常平靜，似乎不覺得困窘、也不覺得遺憾：「不過那天晚上他哭的可慘了，哭濕了好幾個蓆子呢！畢竟沒想到自己居然會敗在一個幾乎沒有任何帶兵經驗的小毛頭手下。」

「這一次的戰爭，史稱『烏鶴之戰』，源自於火神閣下的家徽八咫鳥和綠間閣下的家徽銀杏鶴紋。」降旗一邊翻著自己的隨身筆記本，一邊認真地說道：「而且是*國司誠凜守相田景虎大人親自任命火神閣下出陣。火神閣下當時沒沒無名，也並非出身於顯赫世家，父親只是一位普通的商賈。他在不被所有人看好的情況下贏得了這一仗，同時也大大的提升了他的知名度……我說的沒錯吧，黑子？」

(註：國司，各國的地方官，相當於現在的「知事」，由中央直接任命，總管該國的行政、司法、警備等一切事務。長官為「守」、次官為「介」、三等官為「椽」，下官為「目」。)

 

黑子點點頭：「的確如降旗君所說，在那場戰役中，立下戰功的火神君立刻吸引了附近一帶武者的注意力，因此也有不少人要求要和火神君比武，但火神君生性並非好戰之人，所以幾乎全都謝絕了。」

「哦！這個我記得，當時火神還被日向閣下數落了一頓呢！」福田露出有些懷念的神情：「說什麼藉著和其他人比試的機會提升自己的經驗也好，但火神卻嚷著只想回家種田，哈哈！」

「畢竟火神大人很不喜歡那些貴族間的繁文縟節啊！」河原笑道：「當時傳得可熱鬧了：『有個紅頭髮的高個兒幾乎每天跑到道場看劍術比賽，但他看的不是人也不是看刀法，而是看刀！』日向閣下還取笑過火神是個只知道吃飯睡覺和日本刀的傻子哩！」

「雖然如此，論到武藝，火神大人可是當時誠凜國內最強的武士呢！」降旗咧嘴：「畢竟火神閣下體格好、反應又快，當時他在道場外隻身一人打跑了圍攻他的浪人，一挑五把對方打了個落花流水。景虎大人看中了這一點想把他納進自己的麾下，但火神怎麼勸都不願意，最後景虎大人贈與他兩把刀，好不容易才讓火神上馬去作戰呢！」

「咦！莫非那兩把刀──」高尾望向一言不發的黑子，後者微微頷首。

「是的，其中一把就是我，由誠凜派的刀工所打造出的『黑子哲也』。而另一把則是由明洸派的刀工製作出的脇差，原本收藏於景虎大人家，後來與我一起被送給火神君的『荻原成浩』。」

「嗯…..」了一聲之後，高尾不再做聲，低下頭似乎在沉思些什麼。而另一邊，興致高昂的福田和河原則是滔滔不絕地繼續談論著：「從那之後火神以這兩把刀創造了只有他才會的獨門二刀流，幾乎沒有人可以打得過他呢！」

「不不，後來火神又和綠間閣下對過一次，那次勢均力敵，要不是兩方皆已彈盡援絕，恐怕火神那一仗真的會輸也說不定。」

「啊！那次我也記得！」高尾往腦門一拍：「小真那次可是賭上了性命說一定要贏過火神，還說如果輸了就要切腹，但最後因為不可抗力因素打成了平手，小真很懊惱呢！等等──」高尾想到什麼似的望向黑子：「這麼說你那時候已經跟著火神上戰場了嗎？但我記得我那時候看見火神拿的明明是打刀和脇差啊！」

「我在本丸的時候有說過，我原先是打刀，但是因為多次磨損，所以最後被磨成了短刀。」黑子安靜地開口，聲音裡沒有任何情緒的起伏。「那時候的我還是打刀。」

「你說你那時候還是打刀──」高尾望向走在他們前方從頭到尾一句話都沒開口的黛，神情變得嚴肅起來：「難道說──」

「然後啊，最有名的就是對上赤司大人的那一場戰役了吧！」絲毫未注意到這邊緊張氣氛的誠凜派短刀仍氣氛熱絡地繼續回憶著火神的事蹟：「雙方你來我往地打了三天三夜，兩人殺陣的風格完全不同，要不是兩人都在戰場上披著鎧甲，我真要以為那兩人是非常高超的劍舞舞者呢！」

「是呀，雖然我們不是戰場上的主要戰力，但是看見那樣打鬥的劍技還是忍不住讚嘆，忍不住讓人想要一直看下去呢！」

「但最後還是打成了平手吧！荻原就是在那場戰役中被赤司大人折斷…….」

「嗯，但是赤司大人自己的刀也磨損到幾乎無法再使用。說起赤司大人，他真是個奇怪的人呢！明明是敵人，但還是毫不在乎的跑來稱讚火神的劍技，順便要了一張黑子的押形*回去說要當參考。」  
(註：古代要記錄日本刀的形狀，會在紙上一半用拓印，一半用水墨繪出刀身上的刃文與地肌，這樣的圖畫即稱為「押形」。)

 

「對對對！那時候內部的人還起了爭執呢！說什麼這根本是養虎為患，但火神還是把押形給他了，說希望未來還有機會再切磋什麼的。」

「不過聽說赤司大人後來真的用那張圖命洛山派的刀匠打出了一把黑子的仿刀呢！我記得叫做……咦？叫做什麼來著？」

「叫做『黛千尋』。」前方有個冷冷的聲音回答。

「欸對對，就是叫做黛──啊！」

 

降旗立刻住了口，小心翼翼地看著他們前方的隊長緩緩轉過身，表情冷淡：「赤司征十郎拿回了那張押形圖之後，命令洛山派最好的刀匠鍛造打刀黑子哲也的仿品，但這把仿品卻又不是完全仿造誠凜派的製法，而是融入了洛山派的技藝與風格。千錘百鍊之下，這把帶有明顯洛山派風格的仿刀就此誕生，這把刀就是『黛千尋』。呵，明明洛山派的刀匠有能力打造出更好的作品，他卻非要打一把別家的仿品，真搞不懂那個男人到底在想什麼。」黛嘲諷似的補上一句。

「黛先生，難道說──」

「沒錯，那把黑子哲也的仿刀黛千尋就是我。話說在前頭，我可不是什麼贗品，要是搞混的話我可是很困擾的。」

「話雖如此，你也是洛山派的最高傑作不是嗎？」高尾拍拍黛的肩膀：「『鑄造達上 **千** 次以 **尋** 求登峰造極的傑作』，這就是你的名字的來源不是嗎？」

這句話卻換來黛的一聲怒哼。

「那個男人，特意鑄造了別家的仿刀，結果最後卻又用這把刀自盡…..刀本來是用來保護主人的，他卻到死都不肯換別的刀，非要拿著這把應該用來保護他的刀了結自己的性命…..真是勤儉節約到無可救藥的 **大人** 啊！」彷彿是積怨已久的怒氣在同一時間爆發，黛冷哼了一聲之後甩了甩他的披風：「反正就是一把背叛之刀，沒什麼可說的，再說那傢伙已經跟我毫無瓜葛…..我先去探查了。」

說完，他大步朝著有人煙的方向離開了。

 

「黛先生….似乎很怨恨他以前的主人，赤司大人呢。」黑子望著黛的背影開口。

「唔….畢竟赤司大人是他唯一的主人，他對赤司大人的感情肯定很複雜吧！」高尾同樣望著黛的背影：「黑子君呢？你覺得你原來的主人火神閣下如何？」

提到火神的名字，黑子的眼神閃過一道可說是幸福的光彩。

「他是個值得敬愛的好主人。在我的記憶裡，他總是非常珍惜的使用我和荻原君。每次激戰之後，他總會花很長一段時間待在房內好好地替我們兩把刀重新保養。就算我被折斷了很多次，火神君還是想盡辦法讓我能夠繼續使用，哪怕已經被磨成了短刀──」

黑子說著，一邊拿起了他繫在腰邊的短刀：「被磨成短刀之後，我待在火神君身邊的時間變得更多了。作為貼身的護衛刀，直到最後一刻，我都待在火神君的身旁。」

「那麼…..」福田鼓起勇氣，朝黛的背影望了一眼後小心地挑選著遣詞用句：「….看見了你的仿刀，你沒有什麼想法嗎？」

黑子搖搖頭。

「老實說，因為多次被削短的緣故，我的記憶似乎有一部分缺失，就算能夠回憶起以前的事情，也總是一些瑣瑣碎碎的片段。我並沒有在戰場上遇過黛先生的記憶，雖然初見面時感覺那個人和我有些相似，可是卻沒想到竟是這樣的關係。」

「啊啊，這樣說來，黑子和黛先生在外表上的確有點像啊！」

「再說，已經不再是打刀的我，和身為仿品的打刀比較，已經沒有任何意義了。」黑子說著，將短刀重新繫回自己的腰上：「現在的我，是火神大我的護身短刀黑子哲也──」

「以前曾是。」高尾溫和的糾正：「你現在的主人已不再是火神閣下了。」

「為什麼？」黑子反問：「就算火神君死了，但他還是我的主人！」

「黑子君，聽我說。」高尾耐心地說道：「火神是屬於過去的人，他也是曾被你服侍過的主人。但人類的壽命有限，我們的主人會不斷更迭，而把我們從刀劍本體中召喚出人形的審神者就是我們現在的主人──」

「但我並不想被召喚出來。」黑子簡短的回答：「我認定的主人只有火神大我，不會有別人。失陪了。」

黑子說完，同樣也大步朝著黛剛才離開的方向走遠了。留下誠凜的三把短刀和高尾尷尬地互望著。

 

「我們…..會盡量說服黑子的。」降旗說道，但完全沒有任何底氣。

「可是，我也曾經想過和黑子一樣的問題。」河原低聲道，大家全都轉頭看著他：「我曾經也想過，我在沉睡中就這麼不明不白地被召喚出來，發現外面的世界已經過了好幾百年，主人也不再是會隨身把我帶著的小金井閣下了，新的主人突然告訴我要我前往過去的歷史，為了保護歷史而戰鬥，我總覺得有些──而且，儘管作為護身刀，我卻沒能盡到保護小金井閣下的責任，還曾經讓他受傷，這樣的我，真的有能力擔負保護歷史的責任嗎？」

「雖然我也困惑過，但是我覺得現在的主人是個很好的人呢！」降旗開口，臉有些紅：「畢竟，如果不是現在的主人，我也沒有辦法化成人型，像個普通的人類一樣在大街上走。多虧了現在的主人，我才能夠回到歷史，呼吸著我以前的主人伊月閣下曾呼吸過的空氣、走在他曾經奔跑過的路面、仰望他曾經看過的天空。因為有了人類的形體，我覺得我似乎能夠更理解伊月閣下作為人的感覺，而且也明白為什麼他總是要拿著一個小簿子紀錄當天發生的事情了。」

「等等阿降，前面我都可以理解，但伊月閣下的小簿子裡紀錄的不是日記啊！」

「咦─────咦？」

「好吧總而言之，」高尾輕咳了一聲：「雖然對我們變成了付喪神這件事，大家都有各式各樣的想法，但有件事我們卻無法否認──那就是因為有了審神者才會有了被賦予人型的我們。不管再怎麼說，他都是我們現在的主人。」

見河原的表情仍有些無法釋懷，高尾淡淡一笑：「相信現在的主人吧！」

高尾勾勾手，示意誠凜的三把短刀隨他往黛和黑子離開的方向走去。

 

*     *     *

 

早早就離開隊伍的黑子，因為不熟悉環境而迷了路，只能漫無目的地在大街上走著。不知不覺間，他走到了一個熱鬧的商店街。坐在路邊的攤販吆喝著宣傳面前擺放一地又鮮綠又肥大的蔬菜、另一邊的大叔則兜售著手邊還沾著土的老舊骨董、另一邊則是打扮貌美的姑娘正熱情的招攬著客人……黑子肆意遊覽著火神曾經生活時的風景，第一次覺得其實化為人形也挺好的。

但是……

他張望著，想找個能夠坐下來休息的地方，卻感覺有人朝他肩上拍了拍。他轉過身，發現竟是三位全副武裝的武士正警惕的看著他。

 

「喂！您這身打扮真可疑啊！從哪裡來的？且跟我們走一趟吧！」

「抱歉啊，因為最近時局不穩，有不熟悉的面孔總得要問清楚才行，這也是我們的職責之一，你說對吧水戶部！」

聽到這句話，三人中最高的一位沉默著點點頭，但望向黑子的眼神卻絲毫沒有放鬆。

「您叫什麼名字？是效忠於誰？唔？等等，效忠…..忠誠…..稅….」(註：「誠」與「稅」為同音せい)

「現在不是說那個的時候啦！伊月！話說，你是迷路的浪人嗎？」

「我不是──」

「那就是別國的武士囉！」滿面笑容的矮小男人笑道，但手卻摸向了腰間的佩刀：「得麻煩你跟我們走一趟啦！」

「小金井大人！我不是壞人！」黑子顫抖道。

聽見黑子喊出了其中一人的名字，眼前的三個人愕然互望。

「你認識我嗎？」

「知道的，伊月大人！水戶部大人！以前我們曾經──」

但黑子的話還沒說完，便感覺到有個人勾住了自己的肩膀。

 

「抱歉啊，我弟弟走散了，感謝你們幫我找到我弟弟了！」旁邊比黑子高一個頭的銀髮男子冷靜地說道：「我們是沒有效忠於任何人的浪人，如果引起了諸位的誤會真是萬分抱歉。」

「咦？但你的打扮也很奇怪啊！」小金井看著來人的白披風和明顯不屬於當代的深灰色洋服說道。

「這沒什麼，我們是唱戲的，服裝當然會華麗一些了。」

「但唱戲的怎麼會拿著武器？」

「是道具啦！道具！」

「是嗎？既然如此您不妨報上名來？」伊月的盤問絲毫沒有放鬆。

「在下名叫麻油油，這是舍弟黑….呃…..阿哲！他叫阿哲！這樣我們可以走了吧？或是.....如果大人們能為我們指路，介紹能讓我們暫歇一晚的客棧的話，我們將不勝感激。」

黑子瞪大眼，看著黛一本正經的胡說八道。

 

「原來是手足啊，面貌的確有幾分相似…..可是還是好可疑啊！」伊月彎下腰，仔細的看著黑子的臉：「總覺得您有些面善，我們有在哪裡見過嗎？」

「沒見過。」黛立刻打斷了伊月的話，把黑子拉到他的背後：「舍弟是初次來到貴國，若禮貌有不周的話還請見諒。」

「是嗎……」

「伊月，他們都這麼說了，應該不是什麼可疑的人啦！」

「但他認識我們三人呢！」

伊月話一出，眾人的臉色都沉了下來。「您要如何解釋呢，麻油油…..閣下？」

「英名威震四方的伊月俊、小金井慎二、以及水戶部凜之助，應該是無人不知無人不曉吧，就連三歲小兒也能認出三位大人來。」黛避重就輕道，順便還替對方戴了個高帽子。

「……….好吧！這次就先放過您們。但還是有需要再加盤查的必要。」伊月沉吟：「今晚您可夜宿於『靜凜屋』，那是這一帶最好的驛站了。來自遠方的旅人啊，就此別過。」

說完，伊月向他們點個頭，腳跟一轉便離開了。

 

看著走遠的三人，黛暗暗鬆了一口氣揩揩額上的冷汗。好險好險。

「其實以製造年代來說，黛先生應該是我弟弟才對。」

「不准吐槽我！」黛怒道，放開了剛剛一直搭在黑子肩上的手：「你這傢伙，為什麼跟其他人走散了？第一次出陣，你還真敢擅自脫離隊伍行動啊！」

「是這裡的路太崎嶇了。」

「別把責任推到路身上！」黛不高興地低聲道，一面將黑子從大街上拉走──他們格格不入的穿著和剛剛被伊月等人盤查，已經招致了不少好奇的目光：「還有，高尾沒告訴你嗎？無論到哪個時代去，都不能透漏我們的身分！」

「為什麼？」

「居然還問為什麼……..」黛氣沖沖的將黑子拉到一處破舊的寺院旁，示意他坐在石頭上：「這樣說吧，我們本來就不屬於這個時代。對這個時空來說，我們是來自於未來的『異物』。要是隨便透漏我們的身分，很可能會直接導致歷史改變，而這正好是我們極力避免的。」

看黑子臉上的疑問之色並未完全消除，黛煩躁的揉揉頭髮：「總之，我們的任務就是要保護歷史不被改變。歷史事件都是息息相關的，要是有某個點發生了變異，很可能會導致整個歷史的大走向會跟著改變。」

「那又如何？」

「………….」看見黑子認真的神色，黛嘆了一口氣望向別處：「歷史被改變的話，很有可能你…和火神大我在歷史上的紀錄將會不復存在，完完全全的被抹滅乾淨。這下你懂了吧！」看見黑子震驚的神色，黛同樣也一屁股坐下來，解下他的刀放在膝頭上：「我不會叫你馬上就要對現在的主人….對審神者完完全全的效忠，但至少…..為了你以前的主人，好歹把這份任務好好完成吧。」

看著黛愛惜的輕撫著那把黛黑色的刀鞘，黑子思量甚久後點頭：「我知道了。」

「遇到你之前我已經和高尾他們碰過面了，他們應該馬上就會──」

黛突然站了起來，眼神凌厲的望著寺院裏頭。正當黑子想出聲詢問時，黛作了一個噤聲的動作，並緩緩地以拇指推開刀鍔，將他自己的打刀從刀鞘裡抽了出來，刀尖直指著本殿的大門。

這下就連黑子也感覺到了，本該是無人的寺廟內，卻隱約散發出不詳的黑霧。

 

「切，居然躲在這裡嗎？」

黛忿忿的嘖了一聲。黑子同樣也謹慎地望著門口，看見那團黑霧變得越來越濃。突然間，有一種像是野獸吼叫般的聲音從寺廟內傳了出來，隨即有數道黑影向他們迎面暴衝過來。

「時間溯行軍！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 日語中的様（さま）在本文中皆翻成「大人」，用於地位崇高者。  
> 閣下（かっか）在文中翻成「閣下」，用於地位比自己高的人。  
> 殿（との/どの）在本文中也翻成「閣下」，用於地位比自己高或是與自己平等者。近代則是用於地位平等或低於自己的人。
> 
> ※ 文中伊月建議黛和黑子可夜宿的「靜凜屋」，「靜凜」音同「誠凜」(seirin)
> 
> ※ 黛幫自己取的名字麻油油，是來自於推上的愛稱ww 黛的日文拼音是まゆずみ、麻油油是取前兩個字的まゆゆ
> 
> ※ 文中提到的「押形」，作用類似於今日的照片/設計圖。附圖以織田信長曾持有的短刀「不動行光」為例：
> 
>  


	4. 時間溯行軍

 

 

在黛低吼著時間溯行軍的同一瞬間，黑影飛快的朝他們襲面而來。黑子蹲低了身子，腳尖猛一使力敏捷的從原來的位置跳開，那道黑影撲了個空，隨即被黛揮刀橫劈成兩半。黑子維持著低伏的姿勢抬起頭望著他剛剛跳開的位置，發現有一個大約人類的手臂那麼長、銜著短刀且周身圍繞著一團黑霧的詭異東西碎成了兩塊，正在半空中載浮載沉。那個怪物像是沒有皮的蛇骨，但身體兩側卻長了幾十對足骨，頭部像是老鼠的臉，頭上還長了兩隻角，渾身上下散發出邪魅的綠光，瞳孔部分似乎有一抹綠光正慢慢的黯淡下去。黑子還沒來得及細看，那個被黛砍成兩半的詭異蛇骨就在半空中化為黑煙消失了。黑霧冉冉上升，一陣輕風拂過之後便完全消失了蹤跡。

黛冷冷地哼了一聲，手臂一甩將刀鋒上的血跡甩乾淨。打刀劃過空氣產生的颼颼聲，似乎激怒了其他溯行軍的同伴。黑子突然感覺到一陣顫慄，感到四周有好幾雙惡意的目光正緊緊地盯著他們。他轉頭四望，最後在寺廟門口那棵圍著白繩的大樹上，發現還有四隻同樣的東西在樹頂盤旋著。那四對發著妖異綠光的凸眼睛緊緊盯著佇立在樹下的黛與黑子，像是無頭蒼蠅般以樹頂為圓心不斷地徘徊著，但那閃著妖光的綠眼卻緊盯著佇立在樹下的他們，顯然對黛手中的刀很是忌憚。

 

「那就是…..時間溯行軍？」

黛點頭，但手中緊握的刀卻完全沒有放鬆，刀尖指著溯行軍的方向，隨著牠們飛動的動作而微微的調整著劍尖的指向，彷彿是在估量哪個角度能達成敵方的最大傷害似的。

剛剛從本丸出陣的時候黑子就注意到了，這次出陣的人員裡面只有黛是打刀，他的本體目測大概兩尺三寸左右 (註：約70公分)。輕微的刀反 (註：刀的彎度) 使得整把刀的外觀增加了些許彈性與柔和感。與自己手中的短刀不同，身材高大的黛拿著長刀在衝鋒陷陣時具有優勢，但相對的，拿著短刀且身材矮小的自己在近身戰時就佔了速度和敏捷度的先機。黑子看著自己手中那把輕薄短小的短刀，這把刀經過多次打磨削短，原本也是跟黛手中那把差不多長度的打刀已經被磨到比自己的手掌長不了多少，已經被磨到刃紋的特色都沒有了，這把短小的刀真的能解決掉剛剛那個比自己手臂還粗的東西嗎？

「真奇怪。」黛突然咕噥了一聲，使得黑子猛然從自己的冥想中拉回了思緒：「請問發生什麼事了嗎？」

黛那雙彷彿沒有對焦的雙眼瞥了寺廟一眼後便望向不斷在樹梢間打轉的溯行軍：「通常牠們都是六隻一起出現，樹上還有四隻的話，表示還有一隻躲在廟裡。」

「欸？還有一隻……？」

但就在黑子話語剛落的同時，只見白色的披風一甩，黛踏上剛剛黑子坐過的大石頭，微微蹲伏之後向著樹頂一躍而上，速度快得黑子根本視線追不上，只聽見「唰唰唰唰」四聲俐落的揮砍聲，然後便看見他輕巧的從樹上一躍而下，而幾秒前溯行軍徘徊的位置只剩下四道冉冉升上天空的黑煙。一陣風吹過，那幾道黑煙就此煙消雲散。

 

「別發愣，新人君。」

看見黛直衝進寺廟內的殘影，黑子也握緊了自己的短刀快速的跟了上去。

但還沒靠近，便看見跑進寺裡的黛被人狠狠一腳踹了出來，跌落到離門口數十呎外的手水舍*邊，滿身狼狽，連身上的披風也反過來直接蓋在了臉上，刀也從手中飛了出去。黑子停下腳步，看見門口的黑霧越來越濃…….一把長長的刀尖出現在寺廟門口，然後是鳥獸般長著利爪的粗腳、幾乎沒有多少肉的粗壯手臂和勉強稱得上是人形的頭顱──有個幾乎半棵樹那麼壯那麼高的龐然大物彎下腰提著刀從寺廟裏頭走了出來。這跟剛剛銜著短刀的蛇骨頭絕對不是同一等級的！  
(註：手水舍，進入日本寺廟參拜前用來漱口或洗手的小亭子)

 

「！」

那東西有著人形，卻和相撲力士一樣高壯；頭上同樣也長著兩隻角、背後拖著一條已經沒有肉的尾巴、身上披著破破爛爛的鎧甲，但黑子的目光全被那怪傢伙手上的刀吸引了──從刀柄到刀尖，大約有….六呎？還是七呎*？  
(註：長度接近2m)

「可惡，居然是….大太刀……」

「黛先生！」

那個怪物，閃著鬼魅綠光卻毫無生氣的雙眼望向了被踢到手水舍旁，正摀著肚子把披風甩到身後的黛。隨即牠低吼了一聲，發出像是熊的怒吼聲之後舉刀朝著黛大步跑去。黛站了起來，抹抹嘴角邊的血，撿起刀對準了那個怪物的咽喉，兩手緊握著刀柄微微伏下身子，估量著時機打算一鼓作氣衝上去時，溯行軍大太刀猛然停下了腳步，用力扭動著身體仰天發出獅子受傷般痛苦的哀嚎。

見機不可失，黛一個箭步衝上去，直接舉刀刺進了對方的身體。大太刀怒吼了一聲，提刀正要砍向黛的手卻突然一軟，身體邊緣開始化成黑煙，幾秒之後便灰飛煙滅。

在原本大太刀站立的後方，是仍高舉著短刀的黑子，右手反手緊握著刀，左手頂在刀柄上，儼然是偷襲了敵刀的後背。

 

「才剛顯現沒多久，你倒是很快就掌握偷襲的要領了。」

黛簡單的說道，那語氣說不清究竟是誇讚還是諷刺。但他顯然無意再解釋，彷彿什麼事都沒發生似的望向了寺廟內部。黑子放下手上的刀，將刀上的血跡甩乾淨後同樣也望向寺廟。大門內黑漆漆的，什麼都看不見。

「裏頭還有東西吧。」黑子開口道。黛沒說話，卻舉起了手上的刀。

「真是令人不愉快的感覺…….趴下！」

就在黛把黑子往下跩的同時，門口突然傳來一陣啪噠啪噠的腳步聲，就在同時有個人踉踉蹌蹌地從寺廟內跑了出來，那個人蒼白著臉，髮絲凌亂，神情疲憊，一手扶著牆壁，另一手還放在未出鞘的刀柄上，跌跌撞撞的踩下門口的石階。隨後毫無預警的，他突然兩腳一軟跪倒在最下方的石階上，僅剩的一點力氣全用在以手著地勉強自己不能整個人癱在地上。

「………..」

黛直起身慢慢走近，但刀尖仍提防性的對準了那個看起來疲憊不堪的「人」。黑子同樣也起身走向那個人，向黛點頭示意之後，他謹慎的在離那人約一兩呎的地方停了下來，試探性地說道：「………您好？」

 

見那人沒有反應，黑子收起了刀，蹲下身正想探探那個人的鼻息時，那人突然動了動，猛然抬起頭，直視著遠方的某一點低聲道：「……我不能......倒在這裡.......誰都不能..….阻攔我………」

黛同樣也收起了自己的刀蹲下身：「喂！你在這種地方幹什麼？」

「什麼…..？咦？這裡怎麼有人？你是什麼時候出現的？」

「回答我。」彷彿是對這種因為自己的存在而感到驚嚇的情況見怪不怪，黛冷淡的重複了一次：「這裡不是你該來的地方。」

那個黑髮的人愣愣地看了黛一眼，又轉過頭困惑的看了黑子一眼，發現到他們兩人身上都有配戴刀劍之後，他的眼神隨即警惕起來：「你們是誠凜府的人嗎？我沒看過你們！」

「真巧，我也不認識你。」黛冷淡地說道，站起身來。「此外，奉勸你一句，馬上離開這裡。」說完後，黛朝黑子點點頭，示意隨著他離開。

 

「……….慢著。」那人站起身來，聲音恢復了冷靜：「我看你們的衣服並不是誠凜國的樣式！你們來自何方？」

「如果你對其他國夠熟悉的話，就會知道有的國精於海外貿易，因此有許多來自西洋式樣的衣服也不足為奇。如果你的問題問完的話，我可要離開了。」

「如果你們不是敵人的話，那就是我的同伴了。」那個黑髮的人說道，朝著他們的背影伸出了手：「想必剛剛追殺我的奇怪人物是被你們兩位解決的吧！若對我的救命恩人有任何失禮之處，請容許我向兩位表示我最大的誠意與歉意。我名叫冰室辰也，是陽泉國大名冰室家的繼承人。」

 

聽到這個名字，黑子全身一震。他猛然轉過身，直直地盯著那個眼角有顆淚痣，長長的瀏海蓋住了半邊臉，正對著他們靦腆微笑的男人。隨即，那個男人的微笑黯淡下來：「我原是誠凜國的人。我的親生父親是長期與洋人交易的商賈，而我的母親，是誠凜國的國司──景虎大人的家臣的愛女。她是周圍的武士們一致認定的美人，咳咳。」說到這裡，冰室有些尷尬的輕咳了聲，繼續道：「長年以來，與誠凜國交好的是東北方的陽泉國。陽泉國的國司荒木大人，是景虎大人的妹婿。因為兩家的聯姻關係，也促成了長年兩個國家的友好交流。在陽泉國中，最有權勢的大名非冰室大人所屬了，但是冰室家卻遲遲沒有子嗣，因此…..」面前這個自稱為冰室的人深吸了一口氣：「我拋棄了原本的姓氏，在尚未成年之前被送往那名大名家，成為了他們的義子，同時也意味著我成為了他們的繼承人，繼承了『冰室』這個姓氏。」

「但你為何要將這些家門之事告訴我們這兩個素不相識的外人？」黛平淡的問道，冰室回以淡淡一笑：「因為我需要你們的幫助。」

還不待兩人接口，那名自稱為冰室的人又繼續說道：「我在前往誠凜府的路上遭遇了襲擊，千鈞一髮之際為兩人所救。我想拜託你們護送我到誠凜府，當然了，只要是合理範圍內的報酬，我一定會給兩位的。」

「誠凜府？」

「是的。」冰室的表情嚴肅了起來，但他那隻沒被瀏海遮住的眼睛裡卻顯露出無法掩飾的哀傷：「我剛才有說我被送往冰室家，成為了他們的義子。而我此行，是為了我原生家庭的父親和親弟弟而去的。你們兩位初來到此地，所以沒有聽說吧……」冰室嘆了一口氣：「不久前，誠凜和海常發生了戰爭，誠凜敗退。而將軍將這次的敗因歸咎於我父親…..我的親生父親，沒有善盡情報交換的職責。除了與洋人的商業貿易之外，從貿易商手中打聽敵國的敵情也是他的工作。」看見黑子緊皺的眉頭，冰室補上一句。「因為未及時將敵情送回誠凜府，導致了這次的敗退，我的親生父親被勒令切腹。而我的親弟弟也為此連坐受罰，他也要….他也要….」冰室抽了抽鼻子，以寬大的袖子遮住了他那張美麗的臉：「….請原諒我的失禮。」

「無妨。」黛打了個手勢：「請繼續。」

「我父親和弟弟被判了重刑，我得趕在行刑之前向將軍求情…..我弟弟是個不可多得的人才，若是因為連坐而死去的話……」說到這裡，冰室的眼角有些濕潤：「儘管我已經是冰室家的人了，但他可是我最親愛的弟弟啊！」

「冒昧請教一下，」黛開口，似乎並未因冰室的語氣而有所動搖。他不帶感情的問道：「你的原生姓氏是什麼？」

但黛沒想到，回答這個問題的人卻是在一旁從頭不發一語的黑子。

_「火神。」_

 

黛猛然轉過頭，速度快的差點扭到了自己的脖子。冰室大為吃驚，他直直的盯著黑子，最後才有些困惑的說道：「抱歉，我們認識嗎？」

黑子搖搖頭：「如果要替火神君求情的話，我們還是趕緊出發比較好吧？」

「聽你的口氣….難道說你們認識大我嗎？」

冰室看著那個身著一襲海藍色軍服的青年的背影，看見他的頭緩緩地往左右搖了搖。

「太陽快下山了。」黛望著天涯的夕陽和從樹梢間拍拍翅膀飛走的杜鵑鳥道，「如果要去誠凜府的話最好動作快點，我可不覺得那些大人會好心到留我們吃晚飯。」

冰室笑了笑。「那就有勞二位了。」

 

正史上的記載…黛暗自忖度：根據冰室剛剛所說，誠凜輸給了海常的這一役正是烏鶴之戰的前哨戰。商賈兼情報交換商火神和他的兒子大我因為戰敗而被勒令切腹，但最後由於陽泉國大名冰室的說情，使得火神父子倆得以緩刑。按照剛剛時間溯行軍會攻擊冰室這一點看來，恐怕敵人想要篡改火神父子被減免刑責這段歷史吧！如果冰室來不及前往誠凜府的話，火神父子就會被勒令切腹，而接下來的烏鶴之戰誠凜就會再次大敗，甚至遭到併吞或滅國的命運…..不得不說，敵方能想出先幹掉冰室這點還挺聰明的。

接下來，自己該幹些什麼來保護歷史不被改變，已經很明顯了，但不確定因素全在那新來的傢伙身上。黛一邊想著，一邊看著在前方低頭默默走著的黑子。

遇到自己的前主，任誰都會動搖。很多戰役中，為了保護歷史而不得不看著自己的主人再一次在眼前死去的情況不是沒有。雖說如此，黛在目前出陣的經驗中完全沒有遇過自己的前主人。一想到那個紅頭髮的男人，黛不禁皺起了眉頭。

沒遇見也罷，如果遇見的話，說不定會氣的直接拿刀砍了他也說不定。黛自嘲著。

刀是用來保護主人的，但那傢伙卻反而讓這把應該用來保護主人的刀染上了主人的鮮血。如果碰上那傢伙的話，非要好好向他抱怨一番….不，還是不要見到比較好吧！

「可惡…….」

 

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」前面的冰室轉過頭來關心的問道。

「什麼都沒有。」

「話說回來，我還沒有請教過二位的名字呢！」

愚蠢的人類！為什麼都要問名字！

「麻油油。」

「……阿哲。」

「接下來就請多指教了。麻油油先生，阿哲先生….咦？麻油油先生的臉色很不好看呢！」

「我一向如此。」

「啊啊，是嗎？」

 

怎麼可能跟你們打好關係啊…黛想道。我的主人跟你們可是處於敵對的兩方啊！但就在同時，黛才想起來，他的主人已經不再是那個風馳電掣的紅髮男人了。

那個罪惡的男人…..

 

沒多久，他們便徒步到達了誠凜府。守門的兩位士兵顯然認識冰室，恭恭敬敬的對他鞠了一躬就讓他進去了，但輪到黛和黑子時，左右兩個守衛不約而同地的將長矛對準了他們兩人。

「主公有令，身分不明者不得擅自進入。」

「他們兩位是我的侍從，無妨。」在前面的冰室隨意的說道。

「但是冰室閣下──」

「如果擔心的話，派人跟在我們後面不就行了？還是說…..你們信不過我？」

兩位守衛面面相覷，最後收起了長矛：「膽敢對大人有任何不敬之舉，格殺勿論。」

黑子默默的看了一眼守衛腰間配戴的長刀之後跟在冰室後面走了進去。黛則是目不斜視的抬頭挺胸穿過了第一道大門。

接下來都遇到了同樣的情形，但在冰室的巧言之下三人都安然過關，直到國司所住的大殿前門，守衛無論如何都不讓他們進去。

「景虎大人此時正有要人來訪，不便待客。冰室大人請在別府稍候吧！」

「但我有要緊的事得找景虎大人呀！」

「景虎大人接待的這位客人也很重要，怠慢不得的呀！」

「但是如果不快點告訴景虎大人的話，大我和父上大人就會──」

冰室話還沒說完，便聽見大殿內傳來了一個響亮的聲音：

 

 

**「請把小黑子讓給我吧！」**

 

 

 

──2018.12.08 updated


	5. 節外生枝

 

 

「唔….」正在吃便當的高尾突然打了個冷顫。其他三個誠凜派的小短刀也注意到了，紛紛抬起頭望著高尾：「高尾先生，你怎麼了？」

「我說啊，莫非是我真的耳背了，否則我怎麼會聽見溯行軍的腳步聲在這周圍遊蕩啊？」

聽了高尾的話，眾人紛紛放下了手中的便當盒，舉頭望著四周。

「幾個時辰前我有感覺到溯行軍的氣息，在荒外，應該是在寺廟那一帶。不過很快就消失了，應該是被黛先生解決了吧！」福田口齒不清的說道，仔細看才發現他口中還嚼著一尾柳葉魚。

「等等，我也感覺到了。」河原用力嚥下了花椰菜，定定地凝視著某個方向：「似乎有一大群，但是氣息很淡，離這裡越來越遠…..」

「說到這個，你們不覺得黛先生和黑子太慢了嗎？」降旗擔憂地說道，他的飯菜幾乎一口都沒動：「如果溯行軍出現在寺廟那一帶的話，離這裡也不過幾十分鐘的腳程。但是現在天都要黑了，他們兩人卻連個影兒都沒看見。」

「哈哈哈，說不定是黑子君被我們的近侍大人抓去做某些特訓也說不定哦！」

「高尾先生真是悠哉啊！」

「嗯？哈哈，活到這把年紀就會覺得沒什麼事值得緊張啦！」高尾揮了揮他那寬大的狩衣袖子，笑意吟吟的回答：「吃完飯散散步有助於消化哦，年輕人要不要一起陪我走走呢？」

「高尾先生總是把要斬殺溯行軍的事情輕描淡寫的一筆帶過，完全沒有任何緊張感呢…..」降旗說著，將那個幾乎沒動過的便當蓋上了盒蓋。

「這不是很好嗎？」高尾說著把便當盒揣進了兜裡：「唔，再不運動的話肚子多一圈贅肉我可是會很困擾的….」

「啥？在本丸的時候不是都會定期比武什麼的嗎？」

「唉，唉，演練場居然在誠凜府嗎？真是為難我這個老爺爺啦！」

「誠凜府有演練場？」

「我說阿降，你能不能來翻譯下高尾先生的話啊？他說話總像打啞謎似的….」

兩人轉過頭去，才發現降旗不曉得什麼時候已經整張臉變得面如死灰，雙腳不斷的發著抖。

「喂，阿降？」

「……….高尾先生的意思是，溯行軍的目標──在誠凜府。」降旗一字一句的咬著牙說道。

「而且對方還幫我們準備了高強度的運動menu哦！哈哈哈！」彷彿是不嫌事大似的，高尾俏皮地補上一句，拍拍自己腰間的刀。「該來好好伸展筋骨啦！」

這句話，就算不用降旗翻譯，其他兩人也聽懂了：

_敵人數量，很多。_

 

*     *     *

 

**「請把小黑子讓給我吧！」**

誠凜府內，在大殿門外的冰室聽到這句話，臉色突然發青，氣得眼睛似乎都能噴出火花：「放肆！誠凜國的刀匠製作的名刀『黑子哲也』豈是能隨便讓人玷汙的刀！這人太過分了！景虎大人怎麼能讓此等人拿著這麼名貴的名刀撒野！」冰室一邊說著，一邊氣沖沖地朝大門走去。守衛嚇壞了，立刻一邊一個地衝上來攔住了冰室：「冰室大人請息怒，景虎大人與那位大人的會面可是萬萬不得───呀！」

冰室猛然兩手一張，兩個守衛就像是撞到一堵無形的牆似的往兩旁彈飛出好幾呎遠，而冰室視若無睹的推開大門大步走進大殿。在後方看著好戲的黛拍掉自己身上的飛沙跟著冰室走進殿內時，不經意的聽見了兩個守衛的喃喃自語：

_這人的臂力真是不同尋常，不愧是被譽為「龍之爪」的名將──冰室辰也。_

 

就在同時，他感覺身邊一動，立刻眼明手快的揪住了那個海藍色的衣領：「你想去哪？」

「我要找火神君。」被揪住後領的黑子不慌不忙地回答。

「現在的任務是要保護冰室。」黛一邊說著，一邊示意黑子跟著他往大殿裡走。

「我們已經安全的抵達誠凜府了。」黑子機械式地說道：「我想見我的主人，有什麼不對？」

「見到了你的 _前主_ ，你想幹什麼？你又能對他說什麼？」黛放開了黑子的衣領，看著黑子轉過頭來仰視著他，神色執拗。

「就算告訴他你是他的刀，你覺得依火神那個性，他會相信嗎？而且我聽說那傢伙怕鬼不是嗎？」黛一邊說著一邊往大殿裡走。

「他不會怕我的。」

「那倒不一定。」

黑子不說話了。好半晌，黛才隱約聽見黑子低聲咕噥了一句，像是賭氣似的：「我不是鬼，他摸得到我。」

「呵，這世上多的是披著人皮的妖怪。」

黑子停下了腳步，似乎很不想走進大殿裡。「那我待在門口把風。」

「幹嘛？」

「裡面有一種……很不舒服的感覺。」說到這裡，黑子突然打了個冷顫。

「你的隱蔽值高，沒有人會注意到你的。」黛說著就往裡面走，並在幾秒後發現黑子一聲不響地悄悄跨過門檻跟在他身後，彷彿是想藉著黛來擋住自己似的。

我可不是你的遮蔽物啊！黛忍住了吐槽，安安靜靜的與冰室保持了幾呎的距離跟在他後面向大殿內走去，就像是個忠實的侍從一般微微屈膝並低下了頭，而且毫不意外的發現裏頭的人正在大聲爭執。

 

「接下來，如果按照歷史發展的話，會發生什麼事情你應該很清楚吧！」黛壓低聲音說道，感覺旁邊的黑子輕輕點頭：「此時進入大殿的冰室先生會遇到由戰勝國海常派來的武將代表，打斷了那位武將和景虎大人討論戰敗國誠凜戰後的賠償事宜等等。」

海常國的代表要求誠凜國交出誠凜派的刀「黑子哲也」作為賠償項目之一，但是被這把刀的持有者──誠凜國司相田景虎拒絕了，理由是誠凜派的刀應該留給誠凜人使用，卻遭到海常代表的反唇相譏：貴國並沒有與這把武器相應的人才。

黛默不作聲的悄悄嘆了一口氣，他完全明白為什麼黑子不想進來：那個在誠凜府的大殿內大聲說想要把黑子哲也帶走的人，現在在距離他們幾十呎外的地方，神色倨傲的看著誠凜國的國司和佇立在他後方的侍從。以官位和年齡來說，景虎顯然大的多，但從那位海常代表臉上的表情看來，彷彿他才是主導這場會議的唯一發言人。

 

「由戰敗方賠償乃是人人皆知的道理。相田大人，您既出此言，是否有些不近人情了呢？」

那個金髮男子的語氣非常輕浮，語氣間完全是不加掩飾的狂傲──這也難怪，黛暗暗想著：以二十餘歲之齡便當上了海常的統帥之位，坐擁萬人之軍，功勛彪炳，屢出奇招，一路未嘗敗績。這就是海常有史以來最年輕且最優秀的名將──黃瀨涼太。

雖然優秀，但現在的黃瀨只是個年輕氣盛的毛頭小子罷了。正這麼想著的黛，正好聽見黃瀨又重複了一次：「吾以海常之名要求，誠凜國的重寶『黑子哲也』應作為勝利品呈上以示誠凜求和之心、服輸之理。再者，優秀之刀應配上優秀之人，方不愧刀匠一片赤誠之心……」黃瀨拖長了聲音：「而且啊，我可是非常喜歡小黑子這把刀的哦！」

黛感覺到他旁邊的黑子不舒服的動了動身子，他不著痕跡的嘆口氣，朝對方使了個眼色。

「我能拔刀嗎？」黑子悶悶不樂的以嘴型說道。

「我建議不要。如果那傢伙知道你是那把刀的付喪神的話，說不定會興奮地噴了滿地鼻血。你還是不要給別人帶來困擾吧。」

「黛先生的幽默感真是難懂。」

「也沒要你懂。」

 

兩人之間的悄悄話被座位上相田景虎的震聲怒喝給完全掩蓋：「荒唐！竟敢出此戲言！誠凜的寶刀豈是可以隨意讓給外人糟蹋之玩物？以輕浮之心看待刀劍，刀劍若化為有形之物，也會以相同之心返還！」

唉呀，完全被說中了呢！聽到相田景虎的這番話，黛忍不住輕輕咧了下嘴角。直到這時，相田景虎才轉過身，居高臨下的看著已經跪在地上的冰室和隨之跪下的黛和黑子。

「賠償一事暫且停歇。」

相田景虎後方那個戴著眼鏡的侍從，看見景虎的目光之後，他將右手抵在腰間那把配刀的刀柄上向冰室走去，但被景虎伸手制止了。

「不必。」

看著最前方的冰室，相田景虎的眉毛全擰在一塊兒，那撮小鬍子似乎氣的都要冒煙。他慢慢走向冰室。忽然之間，「唰」的一聲，景虎猛然從腰間抽出了長長的佩刀，冰冷而銳利的刀尖不偏不倚地直指著冰室低垂著的頭。

 

「小子，余一向視汝為己出，汝竟不顧軍令、膽大妄為，擅以一意孤行打斷余之要事，余好生失望。」

冰室沒有抬頭，也沒有回應，只任由相田景虎用手中的那把刀尖穩穩地指著自己的頭頂：「究竟有何要事，非得中斷余與海常之言？汝若以一己之私，意欲將小女納為妻妾之戲言而來──」相田景虎一邊說著，一邊將刀峰轉了個方向，對準了冰室的咽喉：「──今日，且將以汝之項上人頭懸吊示眾，以示警戒！余之愛女豈容爾等玷汙！荒唐！荒唐至極！」

等下，這發展不對啊！冰室是要來替他父親和弟弟求情的才不是要來向你女兒提親啊！黛忍不住翻了個白眼，但因為低著頭被瀏海蓋住了眼睛所以沒人注意到。原來民間傳說相田景虎愛女成癡這件事是真的….

 

「景虎大人，且聽在下一言。」冰室仍維持跪著的姿勢，低著頭說道：「在下今日唐突而來，只為一事相求──請求大人赦免誠凜國商人火神助左衛門與其子火神大我的連坐之罪。」

景虎消停，他嚴厲的低頭看著仍維持跪姿的冰室。半晌後納刀入鞘，低沉道：「小子，抬頭。」

冰室照做了。他堅定地望著景虎，澄澈的眼神沒有因為景虎緊迫盯人的目光而有所動搖。

「汝知曉汝所言何事？」

「知曉。」

「汝可知此請求任性太過了麼？」

「在下知道。」

「既此，何以言之？」

「現下，誠凜處於內憂外患，危急存亡之際。在下以為，此刻保留麾下，遠較切腹示責能挽救現況。再者，火神助左衛門的口舌之才，無人善出其右。往後與洋人之貿易往來，火神氏的外交手段萬萬不可少。又，火神氏之子，火神大我──」說到這裡，冰室頓了頓，黑子的頭半抬，急切的望著前方的冰室：「火神大我亦為習武之人，其武藝非凡，定是能匹配這把名刀『黑子哲也』之勇者。」

「汝既出此言，是以舊姓『火神』之故麼？」

「非也。」冰室垂頭：「是以陽泉與誠凜之交情，忠告而善道之。」

聽到冰室的回答，相田景虎沉聲一笑：「汝可有與要求同等之籌碼？」

「有。」冰室仍低著頭：「在下提議，提一人與海常代表比武，亦可挽救『黑子哲也』之去向。」

「『黑子哲也』之去向乃誠凜與海常之私事，陽泉無介入之必要。」景虎淡淡地說道。

「恕在下表達不善，使大人誤解本意。」冰室繼續道：「在下請求，命火神大我與海常代表比試。若勝出，則將誠凜之刀留下，且請求免除火神父子之罪。」

冰室一字不停地將這段請求說完之後，大殿裡陷入了長長的沉默。

 

「若負，又何如？」一番沉默後，景虎道。

「隨大人處置。」

「莽夫之舉啊，小子。」景虎搖頭：「汝竟以一國存亡寄於毛頭小子兒戲。」

「非也。」冰室的聲音雖溫和，卻字字句句鏗鏘有力：「在下願以人頭擔保火神大我的武藝。」

此話一出，就連在一旁沉默觀望的黃瀨也吃了一驚。

 

「閣下可當真？」黃瀨想要息事寧人般說道：「火神大我？那傢伙的名字未曾聽聞啊！閣下請三思，真要讓這無名小卒與我交手？更何況以閣下之性命與誠凜之重寶相抵？閣下的性命暫且不論，『誠凜的重寶』也只不過是一把刀劍而已，再鍛就有了……」

「正是因為閣下有如此想法，所以才更不能將誠凜的刀作為戰利品呈給閣下。」冰室低著頭，並沒有看向黃瀨：「對誠凜國的人來說，每一把刀都是獨一無二、無可取代。」

「無所謂。無論是派誰來，結果都不會改變。」黃瀨昂起了頭，志得意滿。

「景虎大人，在下任憑處置。」冰室道。

相田景虎沉默半晌，最後揚起嘴角：「余在此宣布：現在進行海常方代表黃瀨涼太閣下暨誠凜方代表火神大我之比試。勝者將得到誠凜重寶‧黑子哲也。倘若誠凜方負，除卻誠凜方代表火神大我應立刻斬首示責之外──」景虎望向冰室：「作為擔保人之冰室辰也應立即切腹，以示謝罪。」

「無異議。」冰室回答。

「無異議。」黃瀨回答。

景虎點頭，轉向後方的眼鏡侍從吩咐：

「把火神大我帶上來。」

 

那名戴著眼鏡的侍從向景虎抱拳領命之後，便大踏步往關押著火神的牢房離開了。景虎望著他們，又道：「閒雜人等退下，余欲與冰室私談──」

黃瀨領會，輕笑了一聲後便行禮轉身離開。黛和黑子同樣起身，低頭行禮正要轉身時卻被景虎沉聲喝住。「且慢。」

黛抬起頭，發現景虎正嚴厲地望著他和黑子：「二位面生，從何而來？」

這已經是來到這裡之後第三次被盤問了。黛在心中暗嘆一口氣，所以說時局紛亂就是麻煩啊…..他隨口答道：「我們….在下乃漂泊異鄉之人。」

「卻與冰室大名同行？」

「景虎大人，二位於我有救命之恩。」冰室解釋道，景虎卻從鼻間噴出一口氣：「綜觀各地，余尚未知能有打敗冰室辰也之人。」

因為襲擊冰室的不是人，是時間溯行軍，黛在心裡想。沒想到，景虎突然慢慢朝他走來，銳利的眼神彷彿是要把他看穿一般：「但，若是由洛山國派來的細作，可又另當別論了！」

黛的心裡猛然震了一下。他維持臉上的表情，鎮定的看著景虎漸漸逼近，卻在景虎的下一句話出口之後亂了陣腳：

「小子那一口洛弁……挺正統的。」

聽到景虎這番話，冰室的表情隨之一凜，立刻轉過身警惕地看著他。

 

該死該死該死剛剛為什麼要回答景虎那老頭的問題啊!!!!!  黛在心中暗叫不妙，在本丸待太久他都忘了自己還有京都的口音！都是赤司的錯！

砰砰狂跳的心臟彷彿跳到了喉嚨口，他緊握著滿是冷汗的拳頭，看著景虎慢慢抽出了刀指向自己。他嚥了一口口水，想著自己是否也該抽出刀準備拉著黑子撤退的時候，景虎拋出的下一個問題讓他忍不住慌了：

 

_「小子，你和洛山國的赤司征十郎是什麼關係？」_

 

 

 

──2018.12.09 updated


	6. 疑雲

在誠凜府外，市區內一片祥和，完全察覺不出有任何異樣的氣息。要說唯一的異常，就只有正在屋簷上奔跑的那四個人影了吧！

領頭的那人一身黑狩衣，寬大的袖子隨風擺動，再加上那人身輕如燕、動作靈巧，乍一看還以為是一只特別大型的老鷹沿著屋頂低空飛過。後頭的那三人也不遑多讓，他們在屋頂上輕巧的跳躍、疾奔，那三道一閃而過的深藍色影子，猶如另一片更為遙遠的大陸上所流傳的童話故事中所描述，會為人類帶來幸福的青鳥。只不過，在屋頂上狂奔的這四位由刀劍化成人形的付喪神，眼中卻只有逐漸被一片怪異的黑雲籠罩的誠凜府。

 

「是時空扭曲！」降旗一邊跑著，一邊對著身旁的同伴大聲道。他們同時望著那片烏雲──嚴格來說，那更像是一片逐漸以誠凜府為中心凝聚的黑色風暴，而且隨著時間過去，像颱風圈一樣越來越壯大。曾經看過這番景象的他們知道，在這片「風暴」成形的過程中，最中間那塊沒有烏雲壟罩的地方，會逐漸出現一個像是黑洞般深不見底的異次元入口 (高尾戲謔性的將那個入口命名為「颱風眼」。) 在颱風眼完全成形之後，就會降下閃電，而時間溯行軍就會藉由這道紅色閃電出現在想要改變的歷史時代中。

看見颱風眼逐漸成形，他們的腳步又變得更快了。

「高尾先生，」福田一邊氣喘吁吁的跑著一邊問高尾：「黛先生和黑子會在誠凜府嗎？」

「哎呀，這我也說不準呢！說不定他們兩個現在坐在大殿內愉快的和景虎大人喝茶呢！」

「高尾先生！！」

「也有可能被當成可疑人物抓起來問話了，」高尾彷彿沒聽見似的繼續說道：「畢竟黛君的口音挺明顯的，在誠凜國肯定會被懷疑是間諜吧。」

儘管腳步如飛，但高尾的語氣輕鬆地彷彿只是在討論今天晚上要吃泡菜鍋哦一樣的稀鬆平常。然而聽見高尾這番話，其他三把刀卻沒這麼鎮定了。聽見自家的隊長可能被人類抓起來，其中有幾個人的腳步不由自主地絆了一下。

「不要緊嗎？」

「哈哈哈，黛君就不用擔心了。畢竟脫逃術可是他的拿手好戲呢！」

啊…..經過這一番提醒，其他三人似乎突然明白為什麼在本丸要找黛去種田或照顧馬時會找不到人了。

「不對，重點不在那裡啊！黑子呢？」

「既然身為仿品黛千尋的本科黑子哲也，這份來無影去無蹤的影子特質想必不用我們擔心呢！哈哈哈！」

「不管怎麼樣，我們還是盡快── **河原！前面！** 」

 

降旗厲聲警告的同時也拔出了腰間的短刀。就在他們前方，突然一記雷電劈下，好幾個戴著斗笠提著刀的怪異人影出現在前方擋住了他們的去路。那個東西有著人類的形體，赤裸而壯碩的上半身卻透出一種怪異的青黑色，下半身圍了一條破破爛爛的黑布。頭上的斗笠同樣也殘破不堪，然而從斗笠下透出的兩隻冒著紅光的妖眼卻透出了連周身的黑霧都掩蓋不住的殺意。那個東西提著同樣冒著黑霧的打刀，搖搖晃晃地朝著他們衝過來。

降旗腳尖一蹬，輕巧的從原來的位置跳開，正好讓一個朝他衝過來的溯行軍撲了個空。降旗瞄了一眼屋頂下方：很好，都沒有普通人類，這樣可以安心在屋頂戰鬥不用擔心波及無辜了。他朝四周看了看，福田已經拔出了刀，替河原架開了剛剛朝他砍下去的一擊，而河原趁機繞到敵刀背後給予一記痛擊，那個戴著斗笠的人影便搖搖晃晃的化為黑色的沙塵隨風消散了。

 

別怕，別怕。降旗握緊了手中的短刀對自己說道。首先要先認清敵我雙方的局勢，我方四人(嚴格來說是三人，因為高尾先生在這緊要關頭不曉得跑哪去了)，敵方剛剛被河原幹掉了一個，應該還剩下五人，按照這勢頭來看五人全是打刀，在市街戰而且又是夜戰的情況下，身為短刀的他們有身形矮小機動快速夜視能力佳的優點，雖然人數少但還是佔了上風。河原和福田兩人應該可以搞定，但他這邊該怎麼辦？不能一味的躲啊！如果只是一味躲避攻擊而不正面迎擊的話體力遲早會消耗光的，怎麼辦怎麼辦？要怎麼樣才能迅速地解決敵人？

就在降旗全神貫注的觀察戰鬥形勢時，全然沒注意到在他後方，有個敵打刀趴伏在地上慢慢看著降旗一邊喃喃自語一邊後退。那個溯行軍看著逐漸朝他接近的降旗，露出了滿口爛牙的笑容並緩緩舉起了刀…………

 

「哦喲，等著小獵物自動上門而不是正面迎擊可不是君子該用的戰術哦！」突然有個熟悉的聲音在他們上方說道，降旗猛然轉身，發現不曉得從哪出現的高尾雙手大張從高空縱身躍下，隨風擺動的衣袖猶如獵鷹的翅膀，有一瞬間使人誤以為高尾是一隻瞄準獵物俯衝而下的獵鷹。他藉著衝力，舉刀順勢將那名獰笑的溯行軍的頭一刀砍落。上一秒還在降旗背後洋洋自得的溯行軍，下一秒頭身分家，被高尾砍落的頭滾到降旗腳邊，眼中的紅光逐漸黯淡之後與身體一同化為黑色的沙塵消失了。

「高、高尾先生！」

「嗯，要找個更高的地方跳下來可不容易呢！不過多虧了我們的好對手趁勢讓我搭了趟順風車。」高尾說著，伸直手臂將刀尖上的血跡甩乾淨，順便將被風吹歪的帽子扶正。降旗戒慎恐懼地望著四周，並不想知道高尾所謂的「搭了敵人的順風車」到底是什麼意思。相應的，他握緊了刀柄，看著剩下的三個時間溯行軍慢慢地朝他們接近。

「吶，降旗君。」高尾在他背後優哉游哉地說道：「這裡的雜魚太弱了，交給你們似乎有點小題大作呢！」

不顧眼前剩下的那三個溯行軍眼中猛然迸發的危險紅光，降旗吞了一口口水，試探性的問道：「高尾先生有什麼打算嗎？」

「我看河原君和福田君那邊都收拾乾淨了，不如你趕緊跟他們一起往誠凜府去吧！溯行軍會出現在這裡，想必是發現我們要去阻擋他們的計畫了吧！那麼可就不能讓他們稱心如意了呢！」

 

降旗望了逐漸朝他們走來的溯行軍一眼後，堅定的點點頭：「那麼這裡就交給您了，高尾先生。」

「哈哈哈，能被年輕人看重，我很開心哦！對了，降旗君啊，你剛剛沒吃完的便當盒可以給我嗎？」

儘管感到大惑不解，但降旗卻沒有多問，而是乖乖的將自己的便當盒從懷中拿出來遞給高尾，與他互相點個頭之後就快步躍向已經收拾掉敵人的福田和河原，三人一起朝著誠凜府跑去。那三名敵打刀正想追上，但高尾卻輕巧的跳到他們前方，依然是那副笑咪咪不正經的模樣，一手將降旗沒吃完的便當盒收進了兜裡，另一手則以刀橫擋住了他們的去路。

「慢著慢著，你們的對手是我哦！」高尾一邊說著，一邊游刃有餘的將敵方憤怒的攻擊接了下來，卻完全不還手：「唔，刀法不錯，但是還欠些火候。身為老刀，說這種話應該不算太過份吧？既然有這個好機會的話──」高尾的聲音突然沉了下來，他的眼瞳顏色逐漸由黑色轉變成金黃色，就像是暗夜中的滿月：「就讓我來教教你們吧！」

那三個溯行軍發出如野獸般的吼聲同時舉起刀猛力往高尾的頭砍去，高尾輕鬆地舉起了自己的脇差架住了敵方的刀。他一手緊握住刀柄，一手托住刀背，炯炯有神如鷹鷲般的雙眼緊盯著面前的敵刀。他深吸了一口氣，猛然將刀身轉了個方向，那三個溯行軍見勢不對趕緊分別往三個地方跳開，發出紅光的眼睛緊緊地盯著高尾慢慢地伸出兩根細長的手指，併攏後以指尖從刀柄處緩緩地滑過刀身，最後停在刀尖上。在逐漸被烏雲掩蓋的夜色中，靠近刀柄處的鷹狀浮雕在月光下一閃而過。

 

**「高尾和成，參上。」**

 

*      *      *

 

同一時間的誠凜府內，誠凜國司相田景虎那把接近二尺長的刀正直直的指著低垂著頭、不發一語的黛的頭頂。佇立於一旁的冰室眼神警惕、而同樣單膝跪在一旁的黑子雖臉上沒有任何表情，但緊緊握住的拳頭中卻滿是冷汗。

 

「為何不回答？」

相田景虎低沉的聲音響徹了整個大殿，他持刀指著緊抿著嘴的黛冷冷說道。

「誠凜和洛山乃敵對一事天下皆知，誠凜就算是戰敗，也容不得餘國細作在誠凜國土如此橫行。 **說！** 」景虎猛然沉聲喝道，冰室的身子微微動了一下，大殿的地面和置於大殿兩旁的白色軍旗似乎都在微微晃動：「小子偽成旅者，不惜尾隨陽泉國大名冰室辰也前來理由為何？打探敵情？部署盟軍？或是……」景虎的手腕一轉，刀鋒便抵在黛的脖子上，只要景虎稍一施力就能立刻濺血遍地：「….欲取余之性命？」

黛緊抿著嘴唇，死死的緊盯著地板，腦子以最高速運轉著究竟該怎麼脫身。他微微瞥了一眼放在大殿兩旁的白色軍旗──要用自己身上的白披風把自己偽裝成軍旗嗎？似乎可以試試，但風險太高了，要是失敗的話絕對會被高尾連續取笑好幾個星期，而且他不確定自己的披風大到可以藏住他和黑子兩人。不行，否決。

「…..辯解之言也不願出口嗎？小子可真惜字如金啊！」景虎冷冷一笑，似乎將黛的沉默當作默認了。

…….不然帶著黑子直接往上跳，躲在天花板的梁柱之間吧！黛靈光一閃，暗自感嘆自己真是聰明。他微微抬頭，做出似乎是想要說話的樣子，但實際上在觀察天花板有哪個地方可供他們兩人落腳。

很不幸的，沒有。

「小子莫非有什麼難言之隱嗎？趁著未死之際…..不妨說來聽聽？」

面前的景虎稍微加重了手上持刀的壓力，黛突然感覺自己的脖子一陣刺痛，似乎有什麼溫熱的東西流了下來：「還是不說？小子應明白，隨意踐踏誠凜國的國土會有什麼下場吧？既然如此，就以小子人頭，來試試這把『黑子哲也』的鋒利程度吧──」

出陣這麼多次，頭一次遇到這麼狼狽的狀況，而且居然還被本科的本體在脖子上劃了一道傷口，真是….

**令人不爽。**

黛的視線落到了景虎手中的那把刀上頭──那把尚未經過磨上、仍是打刀的誠凜重寶「黑子哲也」正不偏不倚的抵在他的脖子上。

就如同史實所記載的一樣，這把刀是誠凜派的代表作之一。從外觀上來看，有南北朝時代特有的廣幅刀身，然而明顯而流暢的刀反 (註：日本刀的彎度) 卻大大減弱了因廣闊的刀身帶來的豪壯之氣，反倒增加了不少誠凜派的刀特有的柔和美感，使得整把刀散發出一股優雅的氣息。因為離的很近，他甚至還能清楚看見「黑子哲也」那把刀身上的*刃紋。

( **刃紋：** 位置如下圖紅色箭頭所指的藍色線條所示)

 

 

對於日本刀來說，經過刀匠精心打磨的複雜刃紋，就像是人類的指紋一樣具有極高的辨識度。許多刀匠的作品或是製刀流派，僅憑「刃紋」就可辨識出來。與一般流派常見的直刃紋或波浪紋大不相同，「黑子哲也」這把刀的刃紋是誠凜派的刀工常見的「大互目亂刃」*(大互の目乱れ)，但是又不完全典型，而是融入了「濤亂刃」*(どうらんば)，因此，這把經過特殊製法的刀在外觀上，在顏色較深的地鐵與刃紋交接處呈現出像是黑色小圓點般的形狀，也因為如此，「黑子」這個名號正是由此而來。

 

(註：下圖為常見的刃紋樣式。濤乱刃在左邊數來第一個，互の目為右邊數來第二個)

 

 

 

「黑子哲也」這把刀的藝術價值，以內行人的眼光來看都享有極高的評價，也難怪海常國的黃瀨涼太會想要得到這把刀，而後來的洛山國將軍赤司征十郎會想要以黑子哲也作為原型打出一把仿刀…….一想到赤司，黛突然感到怒氣上湧，他忍不住攢緊了拳頭決定豁出去。

「就如大人所猜測的一樣，在下的確曾是洛山國的人。」

 

雖然沒有轉頭，但他能感覺到一旁的黑子驚愕的眼神隔著冰冷的空氣傳了過來。黛深吸口氣，努力壓下自己莫名生出的怒火以不帶感情的平板語調繼續說道：「但是因為種種原因，我不得不帶著我的弟弟離鄉背井，輾轉他國，到處流浪。」

是哥哥。黑子這句沒說出口的話隨著他的眼神傳了過來。黛一邊拼命忍著不要翻白眼，一邊等待景虎的問話。果然，景虎如他所料的被他誘導了提問的問題：「離鄉漂泊的原因，可否說來聽聽？」

「因為我失去了我的主人。」

 

失去了主人的武士，在各國輾轉流浪，沒有了國也沒有了家，用「浪人」這個身分作為偽裝再好不過。除了一個…..小小的問題。

「但是洛山國並無戰敗的紀錄，何來失去主人一說？」

相田景虎會當上國司還真不是沒有道理，只是個普通的旅人也非得要把背景全都查清楚，看來不能用普通的方法糊弄過去了啊…..不過幸好自己也早已把答案準備好了。黛頓了頓，冷漠地回答：

「因為…..就是那個赤司征十郎，殺害了我的主人。」

旁邊的黑子和冰室小聲地倒抽了一口氣。不等景虎問下去，黛繼續道：「我的前任主人，花了大半輩子的時間幫助洛山，卻因為遭到小人的妒忌與陷害，最終由赤司征十郎親自處決。」

很久以前他曾經從一本小說裡讀到：說謊時最好兩分真實八分虛構，一個百分之百的謊言面對男人時還好，但面對女人可是會穿幫的。儘管面對一屋子的男人，無論如何還是謹慎為上。再說，自己的前主人被那個男人所殺，從某方面來講也的確是這樣沒錯。

 _畢竟是自刃。_ 黛嘲諷的在心中補上一句。

 

僅與外頭隔著一扇障子的殿內安靜地似乎衣服摩擦的窸窣聲都能聽見。外頭隱隱約約傳來了越來越嘈雜的喧鬧聲，但相田景虎並對此多加理會，他細瞇著眼似乎在思考別的事情，若有所思地盯著臉上看不出任何表情的黛：「汝之前主大名…..願聞其詳。」

「他的名字…..」黛緩緩道：「…..叫做明石。明是日月偏旁的明，石是頑石點頭的石。」  
(註：明石(あかし, Akasi)，與「赤司」同音)

 

景虎還來不及接話，外頭突然傳來了在木製廊道上疾奔的腳步聲。突然間，「咻」的一聲，一隻黑色的箭矢射破了障子上的和紙，橫越了半間大殿不偏不倚的插在冰室腳邊的榻榻米上，當眾人轉頭望著插在地上的箭時，箭尾上的羽毛還在微微晃動。

只是頃刻之間的事情，冰室立刻拔出了腰間的佩刀指著探向了自己腰間短刀的黑子的咽喉，而景虎則是用刀背打落了試圖想要抽出自己打刀的黛的手。景虎下手不輕，黛在被刀背打到的瞬間感到手腕一麻，刀還未出鞘，自己的脖子就再度被景虎的刀峰抵住。

 

「有同伴在外頭接應？嗯？」景虎淡淡地說道：「下次攻擊的部位就不是手背了。」

「不，不對！」看見腳邊那把黑色的箭矢竟化為一陣黑煙消失，仍持刀指著黑子的冰室立刻警覺起來：「景虎大人，這是在寺廟裡襲擊在下的人！」

「什麼？」

趁著景虎分神的瞬間，黛立刻把握時機從地上一躍而起，拔出了自己的刀。

「景虎大人！小心！」冰室大喊，警戒的對象卻不是對著同樣也抽出短刀的黑子，而是不知道什麼時候密密麻麻聚集在門外，周邊圍繞著一層黑霧，眼中發出邪魅紅光的詭異人影。

 

「來者何物？」景虎沉聲道，冰室緊握著自己手中的刀，全神戒備：「在下不知，但來者力大無窮，形如山木、壯如猛獸，萬萬不可小覷。」

「簡言之，不是你們能打過的東西。」黛背對著他們說道：「總之你們先想辦法自保吧！」

難道是因為剛剛太緊張，以致於完全沒注意到溯行軍的氣息嗎？可惡，敵方數量太多了，而且似乎還有越聚越多的趨勢。隱隱約約間，外頭傳來了越來越響亮的雷聲，但殿內的人皆無暇理會──景虎雙手握著刀柄擺出中段姿勢，瞇起眼睛掃視著外頭那片黑壓壓的「人影」；冰室單手提刀，無聲無息的走到了離景虎更近的地方，半個身子橫擋在景虎面前，目光炯炯的以他那隻沒被瀏海蓋住的眼睛瞪視著正不斷低吼的溯行軍；在他們前方的黛一手拿刀、一手握著自己的刀鞘橫擋在自己身前，身子微微蹲伏著不動聲色的觀察著溯行軍的動向，而離他幾步遠的黑子反握住自己的短刀，目光定定的直視著唯一那扇被溯行軍擋住的大門。

 

「黛先生，」一直沒有開口的黑子緊握住自己的短刀低聲道：「請保護好景虎大人和冰室大人的安全。」

「喂！你要幹什麼？不准擅自行──」

黛的話還沒說完，黑子深吸口氣，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度提刀向張牙舞爪的時間溯行軍衝去。

溯行軍全都舉起了刀對著自投羅網的黑子，黑壓壓的一片就像是劍山一樣。就在黑子快要碰到對方刀尖的那一瞬間，他突然腳尖一蹬，無視重力般整個人打橫九十度面對天花板直接沿著障子跑，偏頭避開了溯行軍的攻擊。

一刀揮空的溯行軍全被激怒了，他們怒吼著爭先恐後地想要擠進來，在一陣劇烈的推擠之後，那幾扇以金線勾勒出竹林中的猛虎的隔扇全都應聲而倒，緊接著就被大步衝進殿裡的溯行軍狠狠地踩了好幾個黑漆漆的腳印。有些溯行軍轉身去追黑子了，而另一些則是朝著黛等人的方向拔刀衝了過來。

 

「渾蛋！」(貴様！)

舉著刀的冰室突然爆出一聲髒話，他大步衝上前，朝著往自己衝來的溯行軍用力砍了兩刀。那名胸前被冰室砍了兩刀的敵打刀溯行軍低頭看了下自己的傷口，隨後沒事似的舉起刀，像是被激怒的大黃蜂般偕同其他溯行軍舉起刀朝著冰室劈砍下去，冰室立刻雙手舉起自己的刀抵擋，但還是無法阻止溯行軍下壓的刀身離他的臉越來越近──

「噗滋」一聲，冰室轉頭發現不曉得從什麼地方衝出來的黛單手提刀刺進了那名溯行軍的腹中。那個溯行軍痛苦地大吼，冒著黑霧的刀掉落在地上，隨後就與溯行軍一起化為黑霧不見了。牠的同伴怒吼了一聲朝著黛的脖子砍去，黛轉了個身，以自己的刀鞘接下攻擊之後另一手隨即流暢的將刀轉了半圈毫不留情的往那個偷襲的溯行軍臉上刺去。

他能聽見後方的冰室小聲的倒抽了一口氣。那當然了，黛想著，任誰看到一個怪物在眼前被刺了一刀之後消失不見都會感到驚訝吧！不過冰室的反應還算是鎮定的了，以前在別的時代出陣的時候還遇過人類被當場嚇昏的情形。不過，目前他最該擔心的…..還有一件事。

人類的刀對溯行軍的傷害有限，黛把自己的刀從敵人臉上拔出來並甩掉血跡時，一邊看著敵人化為黑煙消失一邊想著。同樣的兩刀，如果是以付喪神的刀攻擊的話，絕對能馬上送溯行軍上西天，但是若以人類的刀攻擊，恐怕得花十幾刀才有辦法將溯行軍完全消滅。以敵軍的這個數量，恐怕在殲滅對方之前，他和景虎冰室的體力就會先被消耗殆盡了。話說回來，為什麼被這麼一大片溯行軍襲擊，誠凜的守衛卻完全不見人影？不會被幹掉了吧？

黛往右方踏了幾步，揮刀將一個想要繞過他幹掉景虎的溯行軍從身體正中間橫切成兩半。那個溯行軍的上半身還高舉著刀，但下半身卻逐漸化成黑沙灰飛煙滅。黛嘆口氣又對著那個奮力想要揮刀的上半身從胸口補了一刀，這才滿意地看見對方完全化為黑霧消失不見。

「為何會憑空消失？來者究竟為…..何方妖孽？」在黛揮刀替景虎擋下敵人時，景虎一邊抵擋一邊咬著牙問道。

「不過是一場惡夢罷了。」黛淡淡的說道：「但是在夢醒之前，努力活下去吧。」

話是這樣說，但是如果沒有援軍的話，他們三人撐不了多久。得找個路逃出去才行….話說，黑子呢？

「喂！新人君！」

黛左右看了看，剛剛還在障子上奔跑的黑子早已不見蹤影。看樣子也沒有身陷溯行軍的陣營之中…..是逃出去找外援了嗎？

可惡…..短刀就是有溜得快的優勢啊……黛心裡嘀咕了幾句，用刀背敲落了一個敵打刀手上的刀，趁對方彎身想要撿刀時反手用力捅進了對方的胸口。

快來人啊……

 

彷彿是聽到他的呼喚似的，他聽見靠近門口的溯行軍們發出驚天動地的吼聲，連榻榻米都隨之震動。這個陣勢…..該不會他們也要呼叫援軍吧？黛咬咬牙，深吸口氣決定打起精神作戰時，突然在一片混亂中聽見了熟悉的聲音：

「吃我這刀！」「近戰可是我的拿手好戲！」「有空隙！」

「真令人吃驚啊！沒想到敵人的數量這麼多呢…..不對啦不對啦，在你左邊哦~~嘿嘿，騙、你、的！」

隨著最後一個聲音，門外突然傳來了像是爆炸的一聲響亮的 **「碰」** 。一瞬間，門外的溯行軍消失大半，但同時也傳來了一股濃厚的異味。

「還愣著幹什麼！」黛怒道，用力朝冰室的背後推了一把：「快逃出去啊！」

冰室這才如夢初醒，拉著景虎往暫時被清空的大門衝去。景虎回過頭，向黛點頭致意之後隨著冰室小跑步跑了出去。就在同時，扔了炸彈的那四人從門外跑了進來：「黛先生，沒事吧！」

「太慢了！」黛奮力抵擋一個大太刀的攻擊，此時高尾衝上來，一躍而起後朝著那個大太刀溯行軍的臉狠狠踢了一腳，溯行軍痛的摀住自己的臉，高尾和黛隨即補刀將大太刀殲滅。

「謝了。」黛氣喘吁吁地說道，看著敵人漸漸消失：「還有，你剛剛扔了什麼？」

「你說屎炸彈嗎？」高尾滿不在乎的說道，猛然拔刀往空中一指，一只不曉得什麼時候朝他們飛去的短刀溯行軍就這樣撞上了高尾的刀硬生生斷成兩截：「上次我和櫻井君在研究要怎麼處理廚餘的時候發明出來的。只要滴幾滴藥水靜置幾分鐘之後，就可以讓廚餘快速分解出大量二氧化碳，這是我們根據二十世紀一種叫作『可樂』的氣泡飲料的概念加以改造出來的。廚餘和藥水反應完全之後再用力搖晃，因為內部是高壓，瞬間打開廚餘蓋子的話就會有炸彈般的效果。雖然強度沒真正的炸彈那麼強，不過用來混淆敵人視聽的話很有用哦！剛剛降旗君的便當沒吃完，所以就拿來用啦！只不過我們到現在還是無法解決廚餘味道的問題….呃，你也聞到了，味道有點那個，所以我把它命名為屎炸彈！怎麼樣？這名字很響亮吧！但是我可以保證它很環保，使用過後會完全被土壤吸收，完全不留痕跡哦！」

遠方好像隱隱約約傳來了一聲「我的便當!!!」的驚呼，不過黛並沒有多加理會。冰室和景虎離開再加上高尾等人的支援，他們可以毫無顧忌的放手大幹一場。沒有多久，大殿內外的溯行軍全都被消滅得乾乾淨淨。

 

「呃….屎炸彈的氣味大概再過一刻鐘就能散掉了。」高尾捏著鼻子，小心翼翼的跨越在混戰中早已殘破不堪的障子和隔扇，偕同黛一同走到殿外。「對了，黑子君呢？他不是應該跟你在一起嗎？」

「我才想問問你們呢！」黛對著自己刀上的血跡皺起眉頭，隨手撩起自己的披風把刀身上的血跡擦乾淨，完全不在意白色的披風被血跡弄得又髒又破：「溯行軍衝進來的時候，那傢伙就在一片混亂中衝出去了。難道他不是去找你們嗎？」

「這就怪了。」高尾甩了甩自己沾滿了血跡的刀，隨後將刀在自己寬大的袖子上仔細的抹了抹：「我們是因為察覺到時空扭曲和溯行軍的氣息才趕過來的。衝進誠凜府時發現溯行軍不斷往大殿聚集，所以降旗君他們負責處理門口附近的敵人，我在門口扔了屎炸彈之後才發現你居然在大殿裡面。」

黛皺起眉頭，直覺告訴他有什麼事情不對了。不顧高尾在他後方「黛君，你脖子上有傷口哦！」的呼喊，他朝著誠凜派的三把短刀走過去：「我問你們，陽泉國的大名冰室辰也來誠凜府替火神大我求情之後發生了什麼事？」

「冰室大人？」降旗最先反應過來：「對了，是火神大人的兄長吧！我記得他前來誠凜府為火神大人求情之後，景虎大人在冰室大人的請求下安排火神大人和海常國的黃瀨大人比了一場。」

「最終結果是火神大人勝利，景虎大人便將『黑子哲也』賞賜給火神大人。」福田說道，河原在旁邊點點頭，補充了一句：「不久之後就發生了誠凜國與秀德國的『烏鶴之戰』，火神大人就是帶著黑子上戰場與綠間大人對峙的。對了，黛先生有看到黑子嗎？我們到處都沒看見他……黛先生？」

「……關押火神大我的牢房在哪裡？」良久後，黛突然抬起頭問道。

「欸？」

「我們被敵人擺了一道！」黛重重的往旁邊的牆壁捶了一下，木製的隔板在重擊之後發出了一聲難聽的悲鳴：「敵人的目標一直都是烏鶴之戰的關鍵者火神大我，他們將大半的兵力派往誠凜國司和陽泉國大名的所在之處只是為了混淆視聽，他們的目標其實是關押在牢房的火神。因為國司被襲擊的話，大多數的守衛一定都會往大殿移動，他們就可以趁著牢房唱空城計的時候神不知鬼不覺地把火神幹掉。」

聽見黛的分析之後，誠凜的三把短刀立刻臉色蒼白。還不待他們繼續說話，便聽見遠方傳來了守衛互相喊話的聲音：「快點！立刻下令關閉大門！那些傢伙一定還在府內！」「這是來自景虎大人的直接命令！」

「看來慢了一步。」聽見他們全部對話的高尾凝神望著到處奔相走告封府命令的士兵：「不過火神也不是省油的燈，看樣子是越獄了吧。」

「……是那傢伙…..」

「嗯？抱歉啊黛君，剛剛丟了顆屎炸彈我覺得我似乎有點耳鳴，可以麻煩你再說一次嗎？」高尾把手放在自己的耳朵旁朝黛靠近了些，但顯然黛沒心情和高尾開玩笑。

「那傢伙幫助火神逃獄了。」黛一字一句的說道。幾秒鐘後，終於明白這句話意義的其他人全都驚訝地瞪大了眼睛。

「這麼說……黑子現在和火神在一起嗎？」

「但、但是，與自己的前主相認，無論如何都是不被允許的呀！」

「可是黑子他….他應該不會這麼輕易就洩漏出我們是付喪神的身分吧！」

「如果讓人類知道我們是來自未來的刀劍付喪神，歷史很有可能會被改變的呀！這樣我們就跟敵人沒什麼兩樣了！」

「無論如何，這只是猜測。」高尾最後說道，但從他蹙起眉頭的樣子來看他顯然並不像表面上這麼鎮定：「總之，現在首要目標是先找到火神和黑子。你們三人對誠凜府比較熟悉，麻煩你們來帶路吧！」

降旗點點頭，率先朝著側殿走去，但才繞過一個轉角，他馬上高舉雙手慢慢的倒退回他們面前。

「怎麼了，阿降──」福田的話未問完，看到來人後也忍不住舉高了雙手。

「景虎大人說的就是這些人嗎？」

「大人說的是披風小子，但這三人似乎也是一夥的…..」

「沒想到還會留在原地呢！喂！去通知其他人，說我們找到人了！」

「喔─噢。」高尾同樣也舉高了雙手，看著來人慢慢接近。其中一位像是司令官的人走到同樣舉起雙手的黛面前，仔細地打量著他：「真沒想到這麼快又見面了呢，麻油油閣下。不曉得先前推薦給您的『靜凜屋』住的還習慣嗎？」

「真是遺憾未能光顧呢。」黛冷靜的回答，看著誠凜國的軍奉行之一伊月俊對著他們笑了笑。「那也無妨，現下有更適合各位歇腳的地方，還懇請各位務必賞光。對了，不用對我們這麼警戒，我們並不是要來抓捕你們的。」

見黛和高尾眼中的警戒之意仍未完全消除，伊月擺擺手：「景虎大人有令，因為擊退異敵有功，務必要找到您們當面答謝。」

「所以沒人越獄？」

「越獄？您在說什麼呢？」伊月回過頭，露出詫異的神情，看樣子完全不是裝出來的：「啊，是聽見剛剛士兵們互相傳令了嗎？非常抱歉造成了各位的誤解，那是景虎大人下令要當面找到您們向各位致謝。那些口令聽起來的確像是下令要在府內捉捕犯人呢，哈哈！」

「慢著，」黛喊住了伊月：「火神大我在哪裡？」

聽到這個名字，伊月露出困惑的神情：「鏡子？不好意思，您說什麼？」  
(註：火神與鏡(かがみ)同音)

 

「您、您不認識嗎？」降旗結結巴巴的說道：「可是，您不可能不知道的呀！當初去逮捕火神父子時，您也在場不是嗎？是您和小金井大人、水戶部大人一同將他們押來誠凜府的呀！」

「火神父子？那是什麼人？就我的印象中牢房裡並沒有關押著這個姓氏的犯人。」伊月困惑的搔著頭：「這是最近流行的冷笑話嗎？」

降旗、福田和河原面面相覷，一股不妙的感覺在他們當中慢慢擴散開來。

「那麼……」黛慢慢開口，彷彿是費勁了自己所有的力氣：「您有看到我弟弟阿哲嗎？」

但伊月的回答卻讓他如墜冰窖。

「對不起，我也知道這個問題相當失禮，但是…….請問您有弟弟嗎？」

 

*      *      *

 

黛和高尾一行人被帶到了一間會客室。見他們落席後，下人們紛紛倒茶的倒茶、拉帳門的拉帳門，一切都井然有序安然祥和，絲毫感覺不出剛剛經歷了一場硬仗。這間會客室的外頭有一座以石頭圍成的大水池，水池周圍種著五彩繽紛的花朵，甚至還有一座紅色的小橋。小橋、流水，好不愜意，但室內的人卻絲毫沒有這份欣賞美景的雅興。

「請稍待，大人馬上就來。」伊月留下這麼一句話之後就離去了。見下人紛紛告退，高尾身子一斜，湊到黛的耳邊低聲道：「是歷史被改變了嗎？」

「我不曉得，但是誠凜府的人關於火神和黑子的記憶似乎都被抹掉了，這很不尋常。」黛低聲說道。

在他們剛剛前往會客室的路上，還遇見了像是雙胞胎一樣片刻不離的小金井和水戶部。當黛詢問他們是否有看見黑子時，那兩人也同樣一臉茫然。

「而且看樣子不是裝出來的。如果是裝出來的話，應該會極力否認才是。但他們的表情是茫然和困惑，表示他們真的對黑子沒有任何印象。」高尾分析著。

「難道說…..黑子發生什麼不測了嗎？」在他們後方的福田小小聲說道，黛搖搖頭。「那倒不至於。如果那傢伙碎刀的話，我們就會被本丸強制召回。但是我們既然還留在這個時代的話，表示那傢伙暫時還活著。」

「但是，不能排除重傷的可能性，不是嗎？」河原緊張地說道：「除非是隊長重傷或是出陣的成員中有人碎刀，否則我們是不會被強制召回的呀！」

「嗯，如果無論如何都找不到黑子君的話，最壞的狀況就是直接把近侍大人一刀戳成重傷，這樣我們就能全員回到本丸了。」高尾低著頭深思，後方的三個小短刀聞言不約而同倒抽了一口氣。「高尾先生，您的表情看起來不像是在開玩笑啊…..」

「不，高尾說的沒錯。」黛摸著放在他腳邊的刀：「不過這是無計可施之下最壞的打算，如果我們就這樣直接回本丸的話，歷史很有可能就會這樣被改變。我們出陣的目的就是要保護歷史不被改變，否則這一切就沒有意義了。總之，這個提案先擱到一旁吧，現在首要的任務是要找到失蹤的火神和黑子。雖然溯行軍被殲滅，不過歷史仍然產生了改變，也不能排除改變歷史的是黑子本人。」

「因為不願意自己的主人被捲入戰爭，所以想要帶他逃得遠遠的嗎？」高尾低聲道，聲音低的幾乎只有他自己才聽得見，但他隨後又恢復了一貫開朗的表情：「嗯，雖然可以理解，但還是不被允許呢！」

「如果….最後發現是黑子帶走了火神大人，進而改變歷史的話──」降旗望著隊長的背影不安的開口。黛沒有回頭，所有人都看不清他臉上的表情。

「如果勸說無效，那傢伙仍然執意要改變歷史軌跡的話──」半晌後，黛冷冰冰的回答：

「──我會親手當場碎了他。」

 

 

 

 

── 2019.01.06 updated ──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 本次更新中有一段是描寫黑子的刃紋，在描寫仍是打刀的黑子哲也那把刀的刃紋時，是以這把刀做為參考的：  
> 
> 
> 從最左和最右邊的近照和全身照可以看見刃紋與地鐵相交處形成了像是黑點點的圖形，文中的「黑子哲也」正是以這樣的印象去描寫的。  
> 這把刀是重要文化財，現藏於名古屋的德川美術館，銘文很長共62字：  
> 本作長義天正十八年庚寅五月三日二九州日向住国広銘打  
> 天正十四年七月廿一日小田原参府之時従屋形様被下置也  
> 長尾新五郎平朝臣顕長所持
> 
> 也就是俗稱的備前長船長義、本作長義(下略58字)，或是刀劍亂舞的玩家可能更熟悉的另一個名字：山姥切長義。  
>  
> 
> ※ 這次更新開始加入了不少刀劍鑑賞的名詞。希望大家在看文的時候也可以對如何欣賞日本刀有一些初步的了解，如果能因為這樣而對日本刀產生興趣的話就太好了！


	7. 長夜

 

「大坪閣下、綠間閣下！恕臣下打擾！」一名傳令官急匆匆的蹲在帳篷門口躬身行禮道：「中谷大人的口信抵達──」

「快進來！他說什麼？」還不待傳令官說完話，大坪忙不迭站起身來，「唰」的猛然拉開了帳篷的簾子，急得差點撞到了帳篷頂端：「中谷大人說了些什麼？」

傳令官恭恭敬敬的應和一聲，低頭道：「中谷大人言： **『照常行軍』** 。」

聽見那四個字，綠間那原本就不怎麼紅潤的臉變得越發蒼白，大坪彷彿被悶雷擊中似的頹然跌坐回原來的座位上：「怎麼會….連中谷大人親自向將軍上書都不行嗎…..」

「小的是否需要傳回音？」傳令官低著頭問。大坪嘆了一口氣擺擺手示意他退下：「不用了，你去好好休息吧。」

 

有好一陣子，帳篷內的兩人都沒有說話。半晌後，那名穿著鎧甲的綠髮武士無聲地起身，彎著腰慢慢的走到門口再度掀開了簾子，映在兩人眼前的是一幅悽慘不堪的景象──搭營露宿的士兵們早已疲憊不堪、餓的餓、倒的倒，滿地都是食物的殘骸以及將熄的營火。士兵們個個雙眼無神，彷彿遊魂一般在帳篷與帳篷之間無聲地穿梭。而另一邊，則有幾個手腳纏著布的士兵正機械似的鏟著土，其他幾個圍觀的同伴則是雙手合十，閉上眼睛雙唇無聲的蠕動著。

「這種情況怎麼能繼續行軍呢？」大坪突然重重的拍了一下桌子：「軍糧逐漸減少、連年的饑荒造成掠奪而來的領地根本沒有任何糧食可以補充。上面的那些人可知道先前那些勝仗是犧牲了多少人才換來的嗎？」

大坪說著，忿忿的看著被安放在一旁幾封裝飾華麗的卷軸，那是更早之前由秀德府直接下達的詔書，內容不外是要求一路東行戰無不勝的秀德軍持續攻城掠地，擴張領土。但是身在前線的他們卻比任何人都明白──連續幾個月的戰爭早就造成了士兵們身心疲憊，無意戀戰。儘管在他們的軍師綠間真太郎巧妙的戰術下打贏了一場又一場的戰爭，但也只不過是將戰爭的傷害降到最低，士兵們的疲憊並沒有隨著一場又一場的勝仗逐漸減少，反而是有增無減。

「上面的那些人被勝利沖昏了頭，根本聽不進我們即刻打道回府、見好就收的建議──『做為領軍者若膽小如鼠要如何領導軍隊？』這肯定是大人身邊那些小人的讒言，他們每天安安穩穩的坐在府內泡茶聊天吟和歌，完全不知道我們這邊是怎麼樣的一幅慘狀…..就連最受信任的中谷大人親自勸諫都無法改變將軍閣下的心意，肯定是被那些小人的讒言蒙蔽了雙眼…….你要去哪，綠間？」絮絮滔滔完一長串之後，大坪發現綠間脫下鎧甲整整齊齊的置於一旁，拾起了放在一旁的一個箱子頭也不回的走了出去。

「唉，氣到連話都不想說了嗎…..」

 

提著一個箱子的綠間身形挺拔，超過一百九十公分的身高讓他在軍營中成為了顯著的目標。在帳篷與帳篷之間，可以看見一顆翠綠色頭髮的腦袋正緩步往最遠的一個小帳篷走去，沒多久，他的腳步便停在了最小的那一間帳篷前。「我是綠間，我要進來了。」

不待裏頭的人回答，綠間便小心翼翼的掀開簾子彎腰走了進去。裏頭躺著一個面色憔悴的士兵，他的身上蓋了許多件草蓆，但他那汗涔涔的臉上卻滿是痛苦，還不時用力的咳嗽。看見綠間進來，他那痛苦扭曲的臉費了好大的勁才擠出了一個單音：「………水……..」

綠間跪了下來，打開帶來的箱子之後從裡面拿出了一個小瓶子：「你先喝點這個的說，這個能止咳退燒。」

但那名士兵顯然已經不在意瓶子裏頭裝的是水還是藥了，他在綠間的幫助下勉強撐起身子，好不容易坐穩之後接過綠間手上的瓶子便咕嚕咕嚕灌了一大口。但才喝了沒幾口，瓶子從他手上掉了下來，他突然猛烈的大咳，那副樣子似乎是要將五臟六腑都從身體中咳出來似的，草蓆上濺滿了斑斑的血跡，那個人才抹抹嘴角邊的血，轉過那張蠟黃色的臉對著綠間苦笑。

「真是……對不起啊，綠間閣下……老是讓您看到……看到我這副…..咳咳…..咳……狼狽的模樣……..」

「既然知道這些的話就快點好起來的啊。」綠間嚴厲的說道。那個人搖搖頭，眼中突然閃現出懷念的光：「綠間大人……您知道嗎？我兒子啊….咳咳….若還活著的話，也該……跟您一樣年紀了…….但、但是他身體不、不好，沒能活下來………他死的時候，我在為秀德打仗，沒能看見他最後一眼……..我在他的墳前告訴他，如果再投胎的話……一定要……一定要投到沒有戰亂的年代……..要投到富貴人家去…….不過，殺了這麼多人，我肯定會下地獄的吧…..我想我應該是見不到我兒子了…….」

「喂！不准說這種話！你一定會好起來的！」

「兒子呀，」那個士兵突然抓住了綠間的衣領，模糊不清地囈語道：「……對不…..」

但那個士兵沒能說完最後一句話便頭一歪，倒在綠間的懷裡斷了氣。綠間看著那雙因為痛苦睜大的眼睛，伸手將對方的眼睛闔上之後輕輕的將遺體放回床榻上並蓋上了白布。他看了看自己的衣服，發現沾了些士兵剛剛咳出的血跡之後決定去把這身衣服換下來。當他掀開簾子時，發現已經有些士兵聚集在外頭了。

「死了啊…..」

「別進去的說。」綠間頭也不回的說道：「他得的是肺結核，會傳染的啊。待會兒要派人把這間帳篷全部燒掉。」

「是，在下馬上處理。此外，綠間閣下…..」

有個士兵湊了上來，附在綠間的耳邊小小聲道：「已經開始有人在說閒話了。說大將和綠間閣下根本沒有盡到諷諫主軍的職責，只會一味的帶兵打仗卻完全不懂民心……該怎麼辦才好？」

「別管他們的說。」綠間說著提起箱子就要繼續往前走，但被屬下攔住了。

「但現在流言四起，明明糧食不夠卻還要繼續往前東進，士兵們完全無心打仗啊。」那名屬下絞著手不安的囁嚅道：「上次請託中谷大人的事有回音了嗎？」

綠間搖頭。「中谷大人向將軍諫言過了，但得到的回答是『照常行軍』的說。」

「怎麼會……但現在完全不適合出陣呀！」

「不，正好相反。如果要進攻誠凜的話得盡快、越早越好。」綠間壓低聲音說道：「誠凜才剛敗給海常，趁他們士氣低迷的時候一舉進攻，就有可能拿下整個誠凜國的說。」

「但是，贏了又如何呢？就算得到了大片大片的土地，士兵們照樣每天吃不飽、睡不好。這樣的勝利於他們而言…..有何意義呢？」

彷彿是意識到自己的口氣太過唐突，士兵「啊」了一聲立刻跪了下來：「綠間閣下，此乃在下出言不遜、無心妄語，望閣下息怒。」

綠間看了眼驚惶下跪的下屬，淡淡的說了一句「別靠近我的衣服，會傳染。」之後就自顧自地走開了。

 

他回到自己的帳篷取了乾淨的衣服──這件沾到患者血跡的衣服不能再穿了，得和遺體一起燒乾淨──正打算到河邊去洗澡時，他轉個念，把放在自己枕邊的那把薙刀也一起帶了出去。不巧，掀開簾子時就看到了等在門口的大坪。

「武器最忌水，你居然還要把它帶到河邊跟你一起洗澡….」大坪搖搖頭：「我幫你看著，你快去洗吧。」

「不行。」綠間緊抓著刀柄：「這是綠間家的傳家寶，無論我到哪裡，這把刀絕對不離身的說。」

「唉，如果是打刀太刀之類還好說，但你這把可是薙刀啊！」大坪抬頭看著那把幾乎跟綠間一般高的武器：「洗澡的時候總有例外吧….」

「不行，洗澡也不能例外。」綠間這下衣服都顧不得了，兩手緊握住刀柄：「身為武者，這把刀就像是我的生命一樣，沒有人會把自己的生命到處亂丟的啊！」

「好吧好吧。你只要注意別讓刀碰到水就行了。」大坪聳聳肩讓到一旁，讓綠間提著刀和衣服從帳子內走出來。「這真是把好刀，不是嗎？綠間家代代相傳的名刀，薙刀『タカオカズナリ』。」(片假名讀音：ta ka o ka zu na ri)

綠間看著自己手中那把刀，既沒有點頭也沒有搖頭。

「最近流行大磨上呢！你看，就是把一些平安時代和鎌倉時代製造的兵器磨短，磨成更適合現代戰鬥的長度。」

「……我會考慮看看的。」說完之後，綠間就提著刀和衣服往河邊走去了。

 

天色很快就暗了下來。快速的洗淨身體並更衣完畢，安排好每個時辰的放哨人員後綠間就向大坪道過晚安並走進了他專用的帳篷。按照慣例，就寢前得先抄寫一段經文後再保養自己的武器，以備白日不時之需。綠間盤腿坐了下來，擺硯、磨墨、鋪紙、提筆，將筆尖蘸了一點墨水之後，便一筆一劃仔仔細細的以端正的小楷寫下了早已牢記在腦內的佛經經文。這個習慣是從他小時候養成的，除了修身養性之外，更多的是祈福──為家人、為戰事、為自己在這動盪不安的時代裡祈求安穩與順利。半個時辰之後，他將墨蹟未乾的宣紙平舖在一旁晾乾。收拾好文具之後，便口含了張懷紙，將放置在一旁的薙刀的刀套解開，拿起放在一旁的打粉開始保養他的那把薙刀。

這把刀在綠間家已經待很久了。根據紀錄，這把薙刀是由平安時代的秀德國刀工所打造。在奈良和平安時代的僧兵多流行使用薙刀，綠間家的祖先是由僧兵出身，因此也毫無例外地請當時的刀工打造了多把薙刀。時過百餘年，由於戰亂、易主等多種理由，流傳到綠間手中的就只有他手中正在保養的這一把。儘管是平安時代就鍛成的刀，但在綠間家卻被保養得很好，完全看不出任何因為年代久遠而出現的鏽斑，相反的，在綠間細長的手中反而晶亮的猶如剛打造好的新刀，上頭的刃紋清晰可見，尤其是最具代表性的那個劍身最末端的鷹狀浮雕，在搖曳燭光的照耀下，老鷹的翅膀彷彿就像是在撲撲拍動似的，形貌鮮活。而嵌在眼睛部位的金黃色鋯石則使這隻彷彿要振翅高飛的老鷹目光炯炯，似乎正以銳利的眼神望著視線前方的獵物。

「喂。」綠間含著懷紙口齒不清的低頭望著那隻老鷹自言自語道：「難道就沒有什麼好辦法的嗎？」

在只有他一人的帳篷裡，除了呼呼的風聲和偶爾會聽見的動物長啸聲之外什麼都沒有。擦拭了幾下，綠間又道：「我….不喜歡戰爭的說。在當上軍師之前，我以為只要戰勝了一場、保住了自己的領地之後就不會再發生戰爭了。但是我錯了，人的野心只會越來越大，贏了一場之後就想要再贏下一場，這樣下去戰爭永無止境的啊。」

他將薙刀翻了個面，再度拿起打粉輕輕敲打著。老鷹的浮雕被轉到了看不見的另一面，因此綠間只能對著沒有任何浮雕的那一面自言自語：

「…..我該怎麼辦啊？」

 

*      *      *

 

在幾里之外的誠凜國內，高尾坐在走廊上望著夜空中的明月，替自己斟了一杯酒：「…….即使到了現在，我還是無法回答你的問題啊，小真。」

他仰頭一杯飲盡，滿足的嘆了一口氣後，望著前方的小橋微笑道：「吵醒你了嗎？」

在他背後的柱子旁，有個身著白衣的人輕輕切了一聲之後從暗影中慢慢走出來坐到他的身邊：「反正也沒睡著，一睡著就做惡夢。」

「我想也是呢！哈哈….那麼，要來一杯嗎？」

「我就不客氣了。」

望著黛拿起了一個托盤上的另一個酒杯，高尾轉過身，替黛和自己再各自斟了一杯酒。半杯下肚後，黛才開口：「大半夜的特地跑到走廊上與明月飲酒對酌，可不單只是為了賞月吧。」

「誰知道呢。」高尾以酒杯遮住了自己的臉，不怎麼認真地說道：「也許是我在賞月，也有可能是月亮在看我呢！畢竟誰都想不到，幾百年之後刀劍居然會化為付喪神，還能坐在湖邊賞月飲酒呢，哈哈哈！」

「………..」似乎已經習慣了高尾這種不正經的回答，黛沒有多作表示。他啜飲了一口之後才幽幽道：「難不成你也做惡夢，才跑出來借酒澆愁散心？」

「不算是惡夢吧。」高尾端著酒杯，望著面前的一池春水：「只是在半夢半醒間看見了某些景象，似乎是回憶起過去發生的事情，又好像是看著某件事情正在發生…..很奇妙的感覺吧！」

「………」拿著已經見底的酒杯，黛望著面前的水池，在月色的照耀下隱隱約約看見了有魚在游動，一言不發。

「我可不是多愁善感的人喔！」高尾恢復了一貫開朗的語氣轉移了話題：「倒是今天談到關於黑子君和強制回本丸的事，沒想到你會回答得這麼乾脆呢！」

「………只是不想再舊事重演罷了。」黛低聲說道。「再說，如果真的非不得已需要走到那一步的話…這種髒活由我來幹就好了，反正我就只是把仿品……」

高尾飲了一口：「還是對那件事耿耿於懷嗎？」

「不會再有第二次了。」

「我沒有要責備你的意思，黛君。」高尾微笑了起來：「相反的，我覺得你跟本丸初建那時比起來成長了不少，越來越有近侍的樣子了。想當初啊，本丸還沒有這麼多同伴的時候，只能每天你看我我看你的過日子呢！而且那時候超忙的，我還記得有一段時間都是用抽籤決定誰要去照顧馬呢！」

而且高尾抽籤的手運超好，經過高尾這麼一說黛也想起來了，那傢伙從來沒抽過要去馬廄處理馬糞這種髒活。而只要輪到清馬糞就必中的黛有很長一段時間嚴重懷疑有人偷偷作簽陰他。

「…..唉呀，所以有鷹眼就是好啊！」

而且眼前的這傢伙是高度可疑對象，不如趁這個機會確認一下──「我問你，當初抽馬糞簽的時候你有沒有作弊？」

「那個啊，我只是在練習我的鷹眼，畢竟在戰場上隨時都有可能──喂喂！只是不小心一直讓你掃到馬糞而已，不需要氣得拔刀吧！」

黛突然站了起來，拔出了自己隨身帶著的刀直指著水池旁的一叢矮灌木。在他們的注視下，樹叢內似乎有什麼東西正不安地扭動，有幾片葉子飄到了地上。在黛躍下走廊朝著那叢矮灌木大步走去時，突然有隻鳥從樹叢間「啪啦啪啦」的奮力拍著翅膀飛了出來，搧落了一地的樹枝後朝著屋頂飛去了。

 

「原來是杜鵑鳥啊！」高尾鬆了一口氣後又倒了一杯酒，看著黛收刀後慢慢的走了回來，面不改色地把掃馬糞這個危險的話題引開：「說起來，現在正是春夏交接的季節呢！怪不得整夜都聽到鳥類的啼聲………怎麼啦黛君，難不成你不喜歡小動物嗎？」

「我不喜歡杜鵑鳥。」黛唐突地說道，重重的坐回了原來的位置：「因為那傢伙的家徽上也有一隻杜鵑。每次看到杜鵑總會讓我想起那個人。」

「嗯……」聽到黛難得的自白，高尾將已舉到嘴邊的酒杯慢慢地放下。他眼珠轉了轉，道：「黛君應該也知道吧，武家人不喜歡椿花，是因為椿花凋謝的時候，不像其他種類的花一瓣一瓣的凋落，而是連著花萼整朵掉落在地上，看起來就像是人頭落地一樣，所以在日本是相當為武家所忌諱的一種花。」

「突然講這些是想說什麼？」

「花鳥風月本無罪，這些不祥的象徵、討厭的感覺都是由人的意念所強加上去的。」高尾說著，將酒杯放在盤上後便縱身一躍到一叢矮花間，動作輕巧的連周圍的葉子都不動一下。他走向那叢矮花，彎下腰輕撫著含苞待放的花苞對著跟在他後面的黛說道：「你看，這朵初生的花很可愛不是嗎？花也好，鳥也好，刀劍也好，都是共同生長於這個世界的一份子。若是毫無來由的被討厭了，不是很可憐嗎？」

「…………..」

「可憎之物，必有其可愛之處。」高尾說著，挺起身看著皺著眉不發一語的黛：「就像是某把刀雖然在某些人眼裡是不屑一顧的仿品，但在內行人眼中，卻是洛山派的最高傑作，是非常美麗的一把刀啊！」

「你又說些──」

「無聊的話了，對吧？哈哈哈，就當作是老年人自言自語吧。」高尾笑著接過黛手中的酒杯，與對方碰杯後一飲而盡。兩人各自拿著酒杯，佇立在花叢間望著繁星點點的夜空。

夜晚的誠凜府非常安靜，只有偶爾的疾風穿梭在樹林間產生的沙沙聲，還有水池中的魚兒透出湖面透氣的撲通聲。

「你有沒有覺得……」好半晌後，黛壓低了聲音，以只有高尾才能聽見的聲音耳語道：「自從來到誠凜府之後，似乎一直有種被人盯著看的感覺？」

「雖然沒有，但是這種感覺不能隨隨便便忽視呢！」看見黛陰沉的眼神，高尾補上一句：「畢竟，這種彷彿被跟蹤的感覺，有可能是因為黛君被府裡某個漂亮的仕女盯上啦！就像是你之前看的那本書裡面的紅髮女孩哦！哈哈哈！」

黛抽了下嘴角：「那種類型的我可敬謝不敏。」

「啊，終於笑了呢！」

黛轉過頭，發現高尾正頑皮的回望著他。被對方點破之後，黛咳了咳，又重新擺回一副莫測高深──雖然在外人看來更接近不動聲色──的表情。見狀，高尾聳聳肩，可惜的嘆道：「真是的，近侍大人偶爾笑一笑會比較可愛哦！」

「不要說我可愛。」

「會比較漂亮哦！」

「也不准說我漂亮！」

「會更迷人哦！」

「一把刀變得更迷人是想要做什麼？」

「說的也是呢！哈哈哈！」高尾一邊笑著，一邊將見底的空杯塞到了黛的手裡：「時間也不早了，該去休息了。這些就交給你收拾啦！」

「你打從一開始就根本沒想要收拾吧……..」

黛切了一聲，認命的將剛剛的酒壺酒杯整理了一番。不過他得承認，高尾從廚房拿出來的這壺酒味道挺不錯的。

 

*      *      *

 

是夜，靜凜屋。

「不好意思，再拿一杯酒上來。」樓上有聲音傳了下來。

「還磨磨蹭蹭的幹麻？上面在喊酒了，還不快點拿去！」旅館的老闆娘推了推瘦小的夜木悠太，一邊將一壺熱酒不由分說的塞到他的手裡：「那可是陽泉國的大名，怠慢不得！快去，快去！」

夜木戰戰兢兢的端著酒，手腳並用地爬上了吱呀作響的陡峭木梯後快步走到某間房間前跪了下來：「失禮了，您的酒來了。」

語畢，夜木兩手將紙門往右推開，就著搖曳的燭光看見那位瀏海遮住半邊臉的武士一個人獨坐在窗邊，聽見開門的聲音後便轉過頭，咧嘴對夜木笑笑，從那副雙頰微紅的樣子看起來似乎已經喝了不少：「有勞了。」

夜木小心翼翼的將酒壺和酒杯整齊的排放到小桌上。就在他躬身行禮準備退出客房時，那位俊美的武士突然喊住他：「慢著…..你…唔…你叫什麼名字？」

「失、失禮了，我叫夜木悠太！請問有哪邊讓您覺得不滿意嗎？」

聽見這番話，那個武士爽朗一笑，以帶著酒意的沙啞聲音慢慢拖著音道：「不不……正是因為你做得很好，所以啊，我有些額外的事情要….要….要拜託你。」

「是，大人請吩咐。」

那人從窗邊搖搖晃晃地以手撐地站了起來，拿起了桌上一個夜木剛剛沒有注意到的卷軸後不由分說地塞到他的手裡：「你啊，幫我把這封信用最快的馬送到北邊的陽泉府去──一定要最快的哦！就說拿給最美麗的雅子小姐就行了，啊…真想讓她看看誠凜的美景啊…...」

夜木屏息著盡量不去聞那人身上散發出的酒氣：「派最快的馬將這封信送達陽泉府的雅子小姐，小的聽令。」

「可別送錯了啊！要是被不相干的人打開的話我會很麻煩的~~這酒真好啊…..」

夜木雙手接下了那個卷軸，彎著腰膝行退出了客房。一邊掩上門時似乎還能聽得見那位俊美的武士正在愉快地哼歌。

 

重新回到了樓下，夜木一抬頭便發現老闆娘已經不見了，取而代之的是和他一同偽裝成侍童在靜凜屋臥底監視可疑外來客人的朝日奈大悟，以及他們的直屬長官伊月俊。

「果然要發訊息給陽泉啊！」朝日奈望著夜木手中的卷軸得意的笑道：「拆開。」

「但是這封信是指名要給雅子小姐的……」夜木小小聲地說道：「雅子小姐是景虎大人的妹妹吧！這樣的話──」

伊月嘆了一口氣：「不能有例外。這件工作最令人不舒服的地方就在於無論多好的人都要懷疑，哪怕是自己最親近的人也一樣。而且雅子大人嫁到陽泉國去之後，和誠凜便再無瓜葛。」

在一旁朝日奈眼神的催促下，夜木小心翼翼的解開了綁在外面的紫色緞帶，將一卷宣紙拿了出來，遞給了伊月。

 

_暗影幽香盈滿樓_   
_屏跡杜門留香存_   
_不知窗前鴛鴦棲_ _  
_ _動影驚風復難聞_

(譯：梅花的幽香盈滿了整間樓閣。抹去了自己的痕跡、緊閉著門戶只為了將這香氣留在屋裡。卻不知道窗前竟棲息著一對鴛鴦，移動的影子驚嚇到了牠們，振翅而起的風吹散了梅花的味道，因此很難再聞到這股香味了。)

 

「看起來似乎只是一般的旅行遊記….哼！這傢伙真有興致啊！」朝日奈探頭仔細看著那龍飛鳳舞的草書，不屑地哼了哼。但拿著宣紙的伊月卻沒有回應，他仔細的看著那上頭的文字，問道：「夜木君剛剛上去的時候，冰室大名的狀態如何？」

「是的，他似乎喝醉了，步態不穩、語氣隨意。您聽聽，隱隱約約還能聽見他哼歌的聲音呢！」夜木垂著頭回答。

伊月將那張紙翻了個面：「冰室大名在這之前有什麼特別的要求嗎？」

「那傢伙一進房間就嚷著要吃酸黃瓜，」一提起這件事，朝日奈似乎心懷不滿：「但這季節哪來的酸黃瓜啊！後來妥協之下只好切了一盤醃檸檬，他還特別強調要多送一杯檸檬汁上去呢！」

「檸檬…….」伊月喃喃，突然想到什麼似的抬起頭：「去拿盞燭火過來！」

聽見伊月的要求，另外兩人馬上就明白了。

「居然搞隱形文字這種把戲啊！而且還拿酸黃瓜這藉口掩人耳目！」朝日奈一邊不滿的抱怨，一邊看著夜木小跑步拿了一盞已點燃的蠟燭放在地上，而伊月立刻將那張宣紙放在燭火上烘烤，並小心翼翼地不要讓紙碰到燭火。

之前別國的密探也使用過這種伎倆，在紙上寫了毫不相關的一段文字，但真正要傳達的內容卻是用檸檬水寫下。當檸檬水乾了之後字跡也就隱形了，藉此成功避開耳目。直到這封信安全的回到本國之後，用火烤升溫就能使字跡慢慢地浮現出來。之前他們也攔截過不少信件，成功的擋下了不少外敵的侵犯。

三人全都全神貫注地緊盯著伊月手中的那張宣紙，但好幾分鐘過去了，沒有任何字跡顯現出來，反倒使紙張本身因為高溫使得邊緣開始逐漸泛黃起來。

「看來是我們多慮了。」伊月說著，將紙重新不露痕跡的捲起來後遞給了夜木，夜木則小心翼翼的將封口回復成原來的樣子並重新打上蝴蝶結。「或許真的只是冰室大名重回故地有感而發也說不定。夜木君，已經很晚了，明天一大早再去送信，你先去休息吧。」

「是。」

「但是多一層檢查總沒什麼不好。」朝日奈盯著那個卷軸，隨後轉向了他們的長官：「要不是麗子小姐的獻策，誠凜國早就被鄰國吞併了。」

「沒錯，隨時都不能鬆懈。」伊月說道，拿起了他的帽子：「另外，麗子小姐吩咐如果明天那些人來打聽火神和他們同伴的事，一概說不知道、裝傻、裝無辜……隨便，總之用你們在誠凜府訓練出的各種反偵查伎倆把對方呼攏過去。畢竟那群人現在還沒擺脫嫌疑，再怎麼小心都不為過。」

「那些人？哦，是說今天在府內大鬧的那群奇裝異服的人啊！」朝日奈說著，一屁股坐到了旁邊的椅子上：「一團混亂之後，居然馬上就要找戰俘火神，怎麼看都很可疑！哼！」

「而且明明配著刀，卻說自己不是武士…..若說是浪人的話，口音、神態、服裝也很奇怪。」夜木小小聲地說道。「但是那群人有那麼容易被騙過去嗎？」

「啥？騙不過的話你也知道麗子小姐會怎麼加倍特訓的吧！」朝日奈沒好氣地說道。伊月聳聳肩：「這也沒辦法，畢竟桐皇國有個以讀取敵人面部表情為特長的軍師啊！在戰場上如果將內心的動搖顯露在臉上的話，下一秒可是會被對方毫不猶豫地吃掉的！我們可沒有那個餘裕『吃 **鰻魚飯打發時間** 』！( **ひつまぶし** 食べて **暇** **(** **ひま** **)** **つぶし** )  啊，靈感來了！」

「朝、朝日奈君，這時候應該要配合的笑出來喔。」夜木小小聲地說道。

「吵死啦！呃…..哈、哈、哈…..」

「此外，朝日奈君，有個任務要派給你。」伊月彷彿沒聽見他倆對話似的將一張剛剛寫好的小紙條小心翼翼地塞進了懷裡：「因為火神大我仍然下落不明，不排除他現在藏匿在某個地方等著要和冰室大名會合，所以你從明天開始跟蹤冰室，直到他出了誠凜國的國境為止。」

「不跟蹤他出國境嗎？要是他們會合的地方不在誠凜國內怎辦？」

「嗯….考慮到支援的問題，在國境內比較安全。不過交給你來判斷吧，如果覺得有必要出國境的話就去吧，但是切記，不能莽撞行事。」

「知道啦！」

「我先回去了，如果有什麼異狀的話馬上派夜木君來報告。不用露出那種擔心的表情。」伊月微笑著拍拍自己的腰間補上一句：「這傢伙會保護我的。」

「這傢伙？」看著伊月離去的背影，朝日奈訥訥的重複。

「是指伊月大人隨身攜帶的短刀『降旗光樹』。」夜木小小聲地說道：「伊月大人雖然不常上前線作戰，不過他在後方指揮時一定會帶著那把降旗，作為防身之用。」

「我也好想要有自己的刀啦…..」朝日奈雙手交叉在後腦，喃喃說道：「最好是像日向大人那把『木吉鐵平』一樣又長又霸氣的太刀，在戰場上威風凜凜的一揮，一定很帥！」

「但是景虎大人收藏的那把『黑子哲也』也很棒啊。」一提到刀，夜木忍不住露出嚮往的表情：「那上頭的刃紋真是美麗…..」

「啥？刀重要的是要能拿來打吧？中看不中用的刀有什麼用？」朝日奈不高興地打斷對方。

「雖說如此，外觀性也是武士刀不可或缺的一部分，這就是我們的刀和那些南蠻人帶來的刀不一樣的地方。」夜木振振有詞：「對武士來說，兼具實用性和觀賞性的刀才是最好的刀！」

「反正鈍了都要再重磨，外觀不重要啦！重要的是質樸剛健，能夠在戰場上揮舞到最後一刻的刀才是最棒的刀！」朝日奈雙手一揮，作出了像是拿刀狠狠往前方的的人砍殺的動作。

「但是武士刀代表的是武士的生命、代表了武士的精神。刀代表的不只是武器，還有武士美學的傳承。」

朝日奈茫然的眨了眨眼睛，最後敗下陣來：「你說這些武士的精神啊美學什麼的好難懂啊……」

「咦？對、對不起，我不是故意要把它說的很難懂的…..」

「哼哼，算啦！」朝日奈爽快地用力拍了拍夜木的肩膀，卻讓瘦小的夜木差點沒整個人往前撲倒在桌上：「反正對我來說，好刀就是要能打；對你來說，好刀就是又好看又能打！這樣咱們互不衝突啦！」

夜木歪著頭想了想，最後點點頭。

「總之你先去小睡一下，寅時三刻我會去叫你起來換班。你明天也要跑路吧，不休息的話可不行！」

「那個…..朝日奈君，雖然很感謝你替我著想，但是跑路的意思是為了躲避仇家因此捲鋪蓋走人連夜潛逃，似乎和我的目的有些出入──」

「隨便啦！還有別挑我語病啦！」

兩人低聲聊著天，最後夜木被朝日奈的大手一推，推進了暫時歇息的房間，而他本人則是找了個角落靠了下來，安靜的守著客棧的門。

樓上的那間客房內，半遮著臉的武士仍靠在窗邊，望著誠凜國軍奉行伊月俊離開的背影，慢悠悠的喝了一口酒。

「雖然說設計的不怎麼樣，但是這種藏頭諧音暗號如果隨隨便便就被你們破解的話，對我來說會有點困擾呢。」

 

**暗** 影幽香盈滿樓  
**屏** 跡杜門留香存  
**不** 知窗前鴛鴦棲  
**動** 影驚風復難聞

 

想起了剛剛隨意寫成的雜詩，冰室有些疲憊的抹了抹眉心：「要解讀很容易，但是對寫的人來說卻是費盡了心思呢！不過，至少短時間內可以確保陽泉不會隨意出兵了。」

望著插在瓶子裡的那一支梅花，冰室淡淡一笑後向那朵花舉杯：「謝謝你提供靈感給我呀！」

 

*      *      *

 

在誠凜國與海常國邊境一塊無主之地，有一座小小的寺院聳立在山丘間。平常鮮少有人會駐足在此地，只有匆匆而過的旅人短暫歇息時才會稍作停留。只不過，這座平常杳無人煙的小寺院，這日竟在門前排起了長長的隊伍。

「大家排好隊，排好！小心不要打翻(熱)呼呼的粥啊！盛好的(人)可以(繞)到後面的林子去喝(熱)粥！」在隊伍的最前方，有一位穿著鎧甲的圓臉武士正奮力的吆喝。在他的旁邊，有好幾口大鍋子，下面正燒著猛烈的柴火，而那幾乎可裝進一個小孩的大鍋子裡正煮著啵啵冒泡的熱粥，香氣四溢。

「謝謝您啊！」一位衣衫襤褸的老頭捧著剛盛滿粥的碗，走到那位吆喝的武士面前低頭稱謝：「多虧了海常國的武士願意提供食物，這幾天的食物有著落啦！」

「小心不要(熱)著了，(如)果不夠的話可以再來盛──」

「你在說什麼完全聽不懂啦！」

「啊！笠松大人！」

 

圓臉武士的棕色眼睛瞪得大大的，看著他們的領頭武士從廟裡走了出來：「多虧了住持願意出讓這個地方，我們才能在這裡分發食物。不如以後就把這座寺院當作據點吧！」

「如果真能這樣的話就太好了！最近作物歉收，家裡的男孩子又全都出征去了，家裡只剩下老弱婦孺，要維生很不容易吶！」那位老頭說著又行了一禮：「那麼，請恕我失禮先行離開…….我們已經很多天沒有吃東西了……」

笠松和屬下早川一同望著老頭慢慢走到樹下，坐在樹下的兩三個小孩隨即開心地將那位老頭圍了起來，一人一口的輪流呼著熱氣吃了起來。

「戰爭只要一天不結束，這樣的景象就永無止盡。」笠松說著收回了視線：「提供食物給這裡的居民也只是緩兵之計，長久下去也不是辦法。不過幸好先前的存糧還夠…..對了！」笠松突然想到什麼似的左右張望著：「黃瀨那傢伙回來了沒有？」

早川搖頭。

「嘖，只不過是去誠凜談判，怎麼會花這麼多時……間…….」笠松拖長了尾音，看見隊伍的最後面似乎起了一陣不小的騷動。果不其然，沒幾分鐘後就看見了騷動的來源就像一顆燦爛奪目的太陽似的朝他們走來。

「笠松先生，早川先生，我回──哎喲痛痛痛！」

「太晚回來了！笨蛋！」

「唉呀，難不成笠松先生在擔──痛痛痛痛！我開玩笑的嘛！」海常國的名將黃瀨涼太一邊揉著屁股一邊哀號：「先聽我解釋嘛！這次去誠凜的時候遇上了一點小意外──」

「小意外。」笠松冷冷地重複。

「不，應該算是大意外。」黃瀨收起了輕浮的表情，臉色一凜：「當我正在和相田景虎討論賠償一事時，被陽泉國的冰室辰也打斷了。他說，要是我能跟某個人比武取勝的話，誠凜方面會同意我提出的要求。」

「真是大膽的提議啊。」笠松忍不住揚起微笑，要知道他們的黃瀨可是從來沒有敗在別人手下過。

「但意外的就在這之後，誠凜府突然被一群奇怪的人入侵，府內上下全陷入一片混亂。後來又有一群奇怪的人出現，整場動亂好不容易才平復下來。當我上前詢問時，卻得到『改日再議』的回覆，然後就把我打發走了。我的馬也不見了，走了好幾天才到這兒呢！」

「原來真的是意外啊…..」

「嗚嗚，笠松先生難道不打算安慰我一下嗎？我可是走了整整三天三夜的路哦！」

「嗯，辛苦了。」

「好冷淡！」

「黃瀨君所說的那些奇怪的人…..該不會是渾身上下散發著黑霧的怪人吧？」加入了這場對話的另一位高級武官小堀說道：「最近這幾天也出現了同樣的報告。」

「因為只是一閃而過，我看得沒有很清楚，不過是深色衣服這一點倒是可以肯定。」

「是山賊嗎？」早川問道，一邊握緊了拳頭做了鼓出肌肉的樣子：「如果是山賊的話，我是絕對不會輸的哦哦哦！」

「得再多收集點情報。小堀，這部分就拜託你了。」笠松考慮了之後快速的做了決定，小堀頷首。「對了，粥分配的怎麼樣了？」

 

眾人轉頭，正好看見了一位年輕人正站在鍋前露出困擾的表情：「糟了，我可沒帶碗啊！」

「噢，這裡還有多的碗，拿去用吧。」聽見了這場對話的笠松，走向前去將碗遞給了那個高大的年輕人：「你看起來好年輕啊！沒被徵召嗎？看你這身體格挺不錯的，有沒有興趣加入我們的軍隊？」

「呃…..」年輕人面有難色，似乎不知道該如何回答。想到第一次見面就急著將人拉入似乎有些失禮，笠松連忙改口問道：「你叫什麼名字啊？」

 

「……火神。我叫做火神大我。」

 

 

 

──2019.03.08 updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 繼上次更新的刀劍科普之後，這次要來挑戰寫詩詞了。不過光是要想出適合的字句意境和押韻的字就已經費盡心思，顧不上平仄了，這點就請原諒我吧！
> 
> ※ 冰室的藏頭詩要傳達的信息是「按兵不動」，是諧音。話說都已經加粗體暗示了應該沒人看不出來吧！
> 
> ※ 同樣是那首詩，裏頭刻意用了鴛鴦，有一方面是因為鴛鴦在中國的兩漢至魏晉期間，被人們視為兄弟和好友的象徵，暗示了從誠凜不知所蹤的兩人。 ~~當然要把鴛鴦理解為夫妻最後比翼雙飛也可以。~~
> 
> ※ 日本的戰國、安土桃山時代就如同文中所說的流行大磨上(將刀劍磨短)，那時候有許多大太刀、薙刀都被磨成了太/打刀或是脇差，後人在判定某把刀是否有經過磨上時，考慮的要素之一就包含了目釘孔的數目。這個說來話長，有機會再提吧。
> 
> ※ 找到了幾份資料提到平安時代的僧兵和女人多用薙刀 (所以不難想像弁慶提著薙刀岩融的樣子)。薙刀因為形狀的關係，比較常被磨成脇差。
> 
> ※ 高尾那句「可憎之物，必有可愛之處」是這次更新裡私心最喜歡的台詞。
> 
> ※ 二三月是賞梅的好季節哦！


End file.
